The Perfect Duelist's Chronicles
by duckmaster34
Summary: Is there such thing as a perfect duelists? One young man named Nils wants to find out. Follow him as he enters Duel Academy on a quest and watch as he faces challenges ranging from jerks, girls, crazy people, perversion and even aliens!This is his story..
1. The Perfect duelist

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh gx, the only things I own are the made up cards and characters in this story

This is my first fic so be gentle. And please don't judge it by this chapter as it's only the first. It really gets going in the next few chapters

* * *

Chapter 1

A young man walked coolly through a forest. The forest looked to be your typical Disney Bambi forest. Birds were chirping, deer were grazing and the rabbits hopped around. But it wasn't nearly as perfect as what the boy saw.

In a clearing ahead the he could see a beautiful stream. But instead of water, soda was flowing. Coke to be precise. There were also gorgeous women greeting him. It was clear the boy was in paradise…

"Where am I?" He asked. The women just shhed him and handed him a basket. The basket contained Duel Monsters cards… hundreds, thousands of rare powerful cards. The boy began drooling. "Wow I've been looking for this card forever!"

"Hello…Hello…Hello…" a voice called to him. The boy assumed it was the ladies around him. "Hello…"

"HELLO!!!"

A young man woke up to someone screaming at him.

"Oh man, I was having the best dream ever!! Hey who are you?" The same young man in the dream looked up to a red-haired woman apparently in her 20's.

She smiled at him. "Sorry but I'm afraid it's time for your written exam. You were here asleep in the lounge so I thought I'd wake you." This got the boys attention. "It is?" The woman looked at her clipboard and asked, "You are Nils Gibbson aren't you?"

Nils nodded his head. She smiled and said, "Alright head down to testing room 2." She pointed him down the hall. Nils picked up his backpack and walked down the hall.

'Oh man, I can't believe I'm finally taking the Duel Academy entrance exam! Too bad I had to hitch hike here. I wonder why my mom didn't want me coming here? She just doesn't understand the game the same way since dad went nuts. A 16 year-old like me can duel as if it was a professional sport! I bet they haven't noticed I've run away yet hehe…'

All kinds of things passed through his head until he noticed many other teenagers in the building as well. Some younger than him, others appeared much older. Nils even noticed some who were clearly upset others were celebrating. 'They must have passed the exam' he though to himself.

Nils continued down the ridiculously long hallway until he came to a room labeled Exam Room #2. He assumed this was the right place. He walked in and saw many young people taking a rather long written test.

A teacher sitting at a desk called to him. "What are you standing there for? Come get your exam you slacker!" Nils got annoyed at the slacker comment but decided not to push his luck… too much.

"This is coming from a guy who wears lipstick?" Nearly the entire classroom started snickering. The teacher slammed down his pencil and leaded out of his seat. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?!?! ONE LAST CHANCE TAKE YOUR TEST AND I'LL LET YOU OFF!!" The class went back to work.

Nils kept his cool composure. "Has anyone ever told you that when you're angry that vein in your neck looks like an anaconda?" The teacher's vein now looked like Godzilla. "THAT'S IT YOU'R…" "Dr. Crowler! Why don't you let me handle this?" Nils turned around and saw a teenage blond-haired girl.

She smiled at him and pulled his arm back. "Let me handle doctor Crowler," she whispered to him. "Sir, I'll take care of him and make sure he does his test." The teacher sat back down and smiled. "Excellent Ms. Rhodes! Make sure you give him the extra long test!"

Nils walked with the girl to the back of the room where he sat down next to a nervous panicky looking boy. "Thanks back there, I have a habit of pushing my luck." The girl handed Nils his own copy of the test. "Just be careful around Dr. Crowler. He can't take a joke." The boy took the test and nodded. "Yeah, by the way what are you doing after the test? Want to get some ice cream maybe?" The girl simply walked away mumbling, "I have a boyfriend."

Nils shrugged it off and decided to start on his test. He opened it up and never expected to see questions like this on a test about a card game. He read question 1. 'Which monster cannot be killed by Buster Blader with 8 dragons in the opponent's graveyard? Five Headed Dragon, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon or Armed Dragon level 10? Nils had no idea. 'What kind of question is this? All of them have lower attack and defense, this makes no sense!!'

He continued to struggle with the test. But it didn't help the boy he was sitting next to made so much noise. Nils looked to his left and noticed the boy chewing the heck out of his pencil. "Hey you might want to stop that or you won't have a pencil left to finish the test with."

The boy looked up and nodded to Nils. The boy looked down at Nils' test and told him, "The answer to number 1 is Five Headed Dragon because it can only be destroyed by light attribute monsters." Nils smiled and put down the answer. "Thanks kid, now can you tell be the other 99 answers?" The boy shook his head and pointed up front.

Nils saw the teacher apparently named Dr. Crowler staring at him. He and the other boy quickly returned to their tests.

After several more hours the two finished after everyone else had left. By this point Dr. Crowler had left the room and the blond haired girl was taking the tests. Nils and the other boy handed her their tests. "Hey it's you, I never got an answer about what I asked you earlier." The other boy's sweat dropped as Nils continued to flirt. The girl simply said, "I have a boyfriend and since I'm top ranked in the academy I'm supposed to help here until all the exams are complete." The pervert frowned learning she had a boyfriend and walked away with his skittish friend.

The two walked back down the hallway toward the designated second stage of the test, the dueling skills test.

While the two traveled there together Nils asked the other boy his named. "My named is Plexers Plexington." Nils burst out laughing. It wasn't until he could breath that he could ask, "What kind of named is that? I thought my name was weird but wow!" Plexers ignored the comments and said, "Just call be Plex k?" Nils nodded and walked with his friend still snickering.

The two came to a huge dueling arena and took a seat in the bleachers. Time passed as they watched some intense duels between applicants and proctors. Plex started stuttering, "W, wow, a lot of these people are really good." Nils cocked his eyebrow. "Yeah right, I could beat all of these people! You see I've got a very special deck my father made for me."

Plex caught the word made with interest. "What do you mean he 'made' it for you?" Nils had to let his train of thought board before answering. "Before my dad's mental breakdown he worked for Industrial Illusions as a card designer. He made a very special set of cards that no one else has. Mostly because he went crazy before they could enter circulation so I've got the only ones! He originally gave them to me and made me promise to use them to join Duel Academy. So that's why I'm here and so confident. But then again he told me to find a girlfriend named Paige who could cook…"

The other boy lost interest about halfway through because of someone yelling. Plex looked to the top row of the bleachers and saw a boy wearing a red jacket, begging people to duel. 'I know dueling is fun but I think that kid has issues' he thought.

Meanwhile…

The teachers/proctors were discussing the applicants who have dueling deciding whether to let them joint he academy or not. One teacher however was lost in thought. "Dr. Crowler!" The teacher snapped back to attention. "Yes Ms. Rhodes?" The same blond haired girl from earlier handed him a stack of tests. "Here are the rest of the tests from room 2." The teacher took them and thanked her. Then it hit him, he knew exactly what to do with the foul-mouthed youngster form earlier.

"Oh Alexis may I have a word with you?" The girl came back and asked, "What is it sir?" Crowler stood up giggling like a schoolgirl. "Remember our little friend from earlier? I want you to duel him in the entrance exam dueling stage!!" Alexis was a little shocked by this. "Sir are you sure? He's probably not used to people like us. He may not even be from Tokyo." Crowler would hear none of this. "You're going to do it," he replied. "Or you can kiss your place in Obelisk Blue goodbye!" Alexis couldn't say no now. She started to walked off to retrieve an exam deck but was stopped. Crowler said, "I want you to use your own personal deck and don't hold back!" Alexis nodded and grabbed a duel disk.

Meanwhile…

"And that's how I got here. Winning a regional tournament sure has its perks!" Nils just finished telling Plex about how he got his invitation to apply to the academy.

"Would Nils Gibbson please report to dueling field 4 for your field test!" Nils heard the intercom and stood up. "Wish me luck Plex!" He walked down to the field and awaited his opponent.

When his opponent finally appeared he couldn't believe who it was. There standing in front of him was the blond haired girl he was flirting with earlier.

"What are you doing here!? I wasn't that rude was I?" Nils started panicking. Alexis smiled and replied, "Don't worry, this isn't my decision but this will be interesting." She activated her duel disk. Nils put on the first serious look he's had all day and activated his own disk.

Back in the bleachers three boys appeared next to Plex, the skittish boy recognized one as the loud begging boy from earlier. He never realized his hair was so big. The same boy exclaimed, "Wow! Someone's dueling Alexis in the Entrance exam! They don't stand a chance because she's got game." Hearing this Plex looked back at Nils worryingly.

Back in the arena Nils and Alexis were having a stare down. "Lets Duel!!" They shouted…

To be continued…

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, it only gets better from here on out! Please leave a review telling me if I can improve or leave suggestions. Even flames will help 


	2. The hottest proctor of all time

Disclaimer: I still don't own yu-gi-oh gx…

Chapter 2

Nils stood there holding his 5 card starting hand sharing a brutal stare down with Alexis. His sweat began to fall. 'Are we waiting for an official announcement here or what?'

Then a voice over the intercom came on. "Alright dueling field 4 feel free to start your duel now as we are ready to grade!" Alexis didn't waste anytime upon hearing that. "Feel free to go first!" Nils pulled a new card from his deck, "With pleasure! I draw!"

Nils-4000

Alexis-4000

The boy scanned his 6 cards thinking of someway to gain an early lead. "Sorry Alexis, but you're up against my favorite monster already. I summon Cyber Tortoise in defense mode!"

Nils placed a card onto his duel disk and a large metallic tortoise appeared on the field. (0000/2000). Nils then confidently stated, "I'll take it easy for now, ur move."

Alexis drew a card and fanned out her hand. "Underestimate me and your butt will drop faster than your ego after this move…"

Meanwhile…

Plex and the three boys were back in the bleachers watching the duel unfold. The boy in the red jacket saw the Cyber Tortoise and scratched his head. "I've never seen that card before. What about you Hasselberry, Syrus?" One of the other boys, who was very muscular looking and apparently had an obsession with dinosaurs, replied, "Not me mate." The final boy, who was much shorter and had bizarre blue hair, replied, "If you haven't heard of it Jaden, then there's no way I would know."

Plex smiled. "That's because they're one of a kind." Jaden stared at Plex in disbelief. "Seriously? That's cool I want to duel them!" Plex continued on. "Nils was telling me earlier that people called him the perfect duelist back at his home. Because he was so good, calm and had his own unique cards." Jaden began laughing, "Wow, I wish I was like him!"

Meanwhile…

Alexis looked at the card she just drew. "I play Ritual Sanctuary! This lets me take one Machine Angel Ritual from my deck and add it to my hand!" She searched through her cards and added one to her hand.

"Next I'll play it. I'll discard Cyber Prima to activate the ritual, now I summon Cyber Angel Benten!" A powerful looking woman warrior appeared on the field. (1800/1500) "That thing can't beat by tortoise," Nils stated.

Alexis looked at her remaining three cards and smirked. "That's why I've got my Ritual Weapon spell! It powers up one level 6 or higher ritual monster by 1500!" The angel was equipped with a mystical looking crossbow and it's attack shot up to 3300!! "Oh I see," Nils mumbled.

"Now Benten, attack Cyber Tortoise!" The warrior lady hit the tortoise robo head on. "Due to Benten's special ability, when she destroys a monster in battle you take damage equal to its defense! So say goodbye to half of your points!" Alexis' confidence turned to confusion when the Cyber Tortoise still remained on the field. "What?" Nils started laughing. "Nice try Alexis. But Cyber Tortoise can't be destroyed in battle! Looks like you shouldn't underestimate me!"

Alexis had to hand to her opponent. She thought she just took a huge lead. "I end my turn!" She stated.

Nils picked up another card and placed it into his duel disk. "I play Fountain of Mana! This continuous card allows me during my main phase to discard one spell card from my hand," which he did. "Then I can take one spell card from my deck much like what you did." He took one confidently.

"Now I play it. I activate Cyber Summon Duplication!" Suddenly another Cyber Tortoise appeared on the field much to Alexis' dismay. "This lets me special summon an additional level 5 or lower cyber monster of the same name. Now I'll play Polymerization!"

The two Cyber Tortoises merged into a new larger tortoise with two heads. (0000/2500). 'All that just for 500 more defense?' Alexis wondered.

Nils wasn't done yet. "Now I normal summon A Team Trap Disposal Unit! And chain Machine Duplication. Due to a knew rule I can play B Team Spell Counter Unit, and D Team Anti Summon Unit! Ever since the company made these cards treated as the same name I've been abusing these babies."

Three little colorful squads appeared next to the tortoise (100/200)X3. "I end my turn with a facedown Alexis!"

Alexis grimaced at the three little squads. "I've got to admit, that's a good combo. Now My next normal summon, spell card or trap card will be negated. But…" Nils perked up. "I can still attack them!"

She placed a spell car don't her duel disk and shouted I play the spell card Cyber Soldiers! This allows me to offer one Cyber Angel and summon three Cyber Soldier Tokens to the field with 1000/1000!"

Three little angel warriors appeared on her field. "Now you three, attack those squads!" The three angels all charged the counter units but swerved toward the Tortoise! "What?!"

Nils started laughing again. "Sorry, but as long as Twin Head Cyber Tortoise is on the field it's the only monster you can attack! Now I believe you just lost."

Alexis thought fast and chained a quickplay spell from her hand. "I activate Defusion!" Nils yelled back, "I counter with B Team Spell Counter Unit! I offer them to negate and destroy your card!"

Alexis started laughing, "Ha, that's what I wanted! Now I chain Enemy Controller! Switching your Twin Headed Cyber Tortoise to Attack mode!" The three cyber warriors proceeded to attack the tortoise with 0 attack points dealing Nils 3000 damage!

Nils-1000

Alexis-4000

Alexis then said, "It may have taken my whole hand but atleast I've taken the lead. Oh and another special effect of Cyber Soldiers. I can remove the offered angel from play and destroy all monsters on the field with 500 attack or less. So your two remained squads are gone! I end my turn!"

Nils drew a card. He didn't have too many options with only 2 cards in his hand. "I play pot of greed! I draw 2 more cards!" He drew his cards and thought hard for a way to battle back.

"I'll swap Twim Headed to defense mode and lay a facedown. I'll end…"

Meanwhile…

Plex was amazed by the duel he was seeing. "Wow, what a duel! It's so back and forth!" Jaden nodded his head. "Yeah it is! But we all know Alexis will win in the end!"

Behind them Jaden's comment comforted someone. That someone was Crowler. 'This is going perfectly to plan! Alexis will whip this pathetic duelist and he'll never make it into the academy.'

"Attention, would Plexers Plexington please report to dueling stage 3!" Plex got up after hearing his name over the intercom. "Well guys, wish me luck. I just wish I could see the rest of this duel."

Meanwhile…

Nils overheard the announcement. "Darn I wanted to watch Plex's duel." "Excuse me!" Nils' attention switched back to the duel. "You've got a third year Obelisk Blue to deal with. Please stay focused."

She drew and frowned at her draw. "I'll place this and end my turn."

Her opponent drew his card and went back to strategizing. He studied his three cards carefully. He just got an idea. "Check out my facedown! It's a trap called Prediction of Reincarnation! I take two cards from my graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck. I choose my two Cyber Tortoises!"

He shuffled them in and went back to his play. "Next I play Future Fusion! This lets me fuse cards from my deck and I get what they would have made. (Anime effect) I fuse my three Cyber Tortoises and summon Tri Headed Cyber Tortoise!" (0000/4000) A giant three head robotic creature appeared more resembling a robotic dinosaur than tortoise.

Nils smiled knowing his victory was near. "I swap my Twim Headed to attack mode then activate Tri's special ability. Not only can it not be destroyed in battle, but also during any point in my turn I can swap its attack and defense points! The creature's attack points suddenly rocketed up." Alexis was startled by such a strong monster.

"Go my tortoise, attack one of her angel soldiers!" The monster charged forward smashing one dealing Alexis 3000 damage as well."

Nils-1000

Alexis-1000

Alexis knew however exactly what was going to happen now. 'I could have won with my facedown card. But I'm not going to own this rookie and deny him entrance into the academy. No matter how big a pervert he is.'

The boy wasn't finished yet. "I chain a quickplay from my hand. You know the card Shield and Sword right?" Alexis nodded. "This does the same thing only quickplay! It's called Sword and Shield!"

Alexis didn't understand why he was doing this. "But wouldn't your monsters attack return to normal at the end of your turn?" Nils nodded. "But," he said. "You forgot about my Twin Head Cyber Tortoise? He is also affected!"

Alexis remembered Nils' other monster that now had 2500 attack points. 'This will work out perfectly then' she though with a smile on her face. 'I won't have to throw this duel after all.'

Nils called his second monster to attack another cyber soldier. "Attack and win this duel!" He shouted. The monster's attack connected destroying Alexis' monster.

"I win!" Nils shouted with excitement. Alexis called back at him, "Not Quite!" Nils then noticed his life points dropping to 0 as well. "What the?"

Alexis revealed her facedown. "It's called Angel Wing. When I take damage in battle you take the same damage!" Both duelists were now at 0.

Nils-0000

Alexis-0000

Nils flopped onto his bottom. "Hehe, well at least we had an awesome duel right?" Alexis smiled. "Yeah," she replied. The two then noticed nearly the entire arena was clapping for them. Alexis then decided to pull Nils out of his fantasy.

"Hey, you may not have won but I'll say you pass. I don't think anyone here would deem you unworthy of the academy." Nils let out a cheer and ran back up to where Plex was sitting.

"Hey Plex! Back already?" The boy nodded back at Nils. "Yeah I won my duel 1-2-3!" Jaden then decided to but in. "You did have the weakest proctor in the building. Ms. Fontaine isn't exactly a great duelist. That's why she teaches gym!"

The intercom came on again, "Attention everyone, the exams are over. Please go to the front of the building if you were applying. Everyone else please board the boat back to Duel Academy!"

Jaden and his friends waved goodbye to Nils and Plex. "See you two later. Oh and Nils, we seriously need to duel sometime! Peace!" Jaden, Hassleberry and Syrus left and met up with Alexis along the way.

Jaden waved at her! "Hey there girlfriend! You sure had a great duel out there!" Alexis smiled at her boyfriend. "Yeah, hopefully sometime me and him can have a real duel." Jaden didn't understand what she meant but just kept walking along.

Meanwhile…

"I passed!! Can you believe it?!" Nils was extremely excited about getting into the academy. Plex had also passed. "It was the duel portion for both of us. Looking at our test scores we both barely passed. Not to mention the performance you put on."

Nils and Plex walked into a line toward the proctor's desk. When it was finally their turn the proctor greeted the two with great prestige. "Hey there uhh, Nils. Good job in passing the duel portion. But unfortunately your test score forces us to place you in the Slifer Red Dorm. You too Mr. Plexington."

The two young duelists received their red jackets picked up a boat schedule. Plex read it and said, "Looks like the overnight boat trip to the island leaves in a few minutes."

Nils yawned and stretched. "You think they got beds because I'm beat." Plex's sweat dropped and he replied, "It's and overnight trip. I'm pretty sure they have beds.

The two grabbed their things and made their way toward the boat. The two got paired into a two-person cabin. There they laid down to take a long awaited rest in their respective beds.

Nils yawned and looked over to Plex. "Hey Plex." "Yeah?" "Do you think there will be cute waitresses to bring us breakfast tomorrow?" Plex threw a pillow at his friend and went back to sleep.

So Nils and Plex started their journey. Their Journey to their destiny… Duel Academy…

To be Continued… 

All right, I hope everyone found this chapter satisfactory. I'm not good at opening a story but when it gets going is where I show my true talent. Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming!


	3. Steamboat of Strength

Here we go! Nils finally arrives at Duel Academy! What new challenges await the young pervert? Read to find out

Disclaimer: If I owned yu-gi-oh gx I'd be richer than you!

Chapter 3

Nils was sleeping soundly. And was having another wonderful dream…

He was laying in the magical meadow drinking from the Coke fountain. "Oh Alexis, I love you too. Yes I do want your Card of Sanctity!"…

"OH MY GOODNESS!!" Nils instantly awoke to see Plex sprinting around their cabin. "OH MY! OH MY! OH MY!" Nils continued to watch Plex run around. He started to find amusement in Plex's escapades. "Hey Plex, keep it up and you might break some sort of world record or something."

Plex fell down onto the ground panting. Nils got up, walked into the bathroom, filled a cup with water, walked over to Plex and dumped it onto his head. Plex shook off the water and looked angrily up at Nils. "Why'd you do that?"

Nils threw the cup away and sighed. "Just explain to me why you were running around like you lost your virginity or something."

Plex calmed down and stood up. "Someone must have broken into our room and stole my backpack!" Nils rubbed his chin. "Any idea who it could have been. For that matter, how could they have gotten in without us noticing?"

The two stood there deep in thought for several minutes. Thinking…Thinking…Thinking…

"I've got it!! I left my bag in the lobby!!" Nils slapped his head upon hearing that. "Plex, why did you leave it there? And why did you run around like a complete psychopath if you knew where it was?"

Plex shrugged it off. "I'm going to go get it. Be right back dude." He left the room while Nils flopped onto his bed.

He decided to look through his deck while Plex left. As he looked through his cards and admired his Cyber Tortoises he called out to Plex, "Hey Plex!!" Just then Nils heard a ton screaming and laughing. "You forgot your pants!!"

Plex ran back into the room all cherry red. "Why didn't you tell me?" Nils shrugged. "Must have slipped my mind."

The two proceeded to get dressed. When they were ready Nils and Plex grabbed what was left of their belongings and started toward the lobby.

As they were walking Nils noticed that Plex's deck box was missing from his usual spot on his belt. He had to question this, "Where's you deck? Don't tell me it was in your bag!"

Plex nodded back at his buddy. Nils couldn't believe this. Apparently his new friend was extremely forgetful; leaving everything he owned in his bag and forgetting it.

The two arrived in the lobby to see dozens of other students talking and eating breakfast. Nils spotted a group of girls giggling and gossiping. "Hey Plex, go find your stuff." Plex looked at the other boy. "What are you going to do?" Nils smirked and pointed to the girls. "I'm just going to go mingle…"

While Nils started chatting Plex began looking for his bag. He looked everywhere. Under the couch, behind the couch and even in the couch. He eventually started describing his bag to other students but no one had seen it.

He even went as far as to look under a girl's skirt! "PERVERT!" Plex then took a big slap in the face. As he laid on the ground another girl who was apparently in Obelisk Blue looked down at him. "Are you ok?" Plex got up and laughed it off.

"Yeah I was just looking for my bag. I left it in here last night." The girl frowned. "That's too bad, but you shouldn't be looking there silly!" This caused Plex to blush. "Y…yeah. My name is Plex by the way." The girl smiled at him. "My name is Erica. Nice to meet you!"

Why Plex continued to chat with the girl. The captain made an announcement. "We will be boarding shortly. Please gather your things and be prepared to disembark in about 10 minutes.

Nils meanwhile continued to mingle with the ladies. "Yeah back home I was known as the perfect duelist because I'm just so good!" All the girls seemed very impressed by this. "Yeah also because I'm so aw…" "Hey Nils."

Nils turned around and saw Plex standing with the girl he just met. "Hello Plexington… what could be so important that you'd interrupt me talking to these gorgeous girls?" He then noticed the girl standing with Plex.

He leaned into Plex and whispered to him, "Good catch there buddy! Brunettes are HOT!"

Plex pushed him away and said, "I'm just making sure that you know we're about to arrive at the island!" This caused the three girls Nils was talking to get up and leave.

Nils turned around shouting, "Hey ladies where you going?" Plex put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on man. I still haven't found my bag and we're about to leave the boat.

Later on Nils, Plex and Erica were leaving the boat with all the other passengers. Plex was still distraught because he hasn't found his bag yet, "Oh man! How am I going to survive at Duel Academy when I can't even duel?"

Erica then noticed a rather large young man walked around with two backpacks. She tapped Plex's shoulder and said, "Hey isn't that your bag over there." She pointed toward the large young man in a Ra Yellow jacket.

Plex shouted that's it. Nils then took a closer look and said, "And it looks like that guy is dissing your cards too!" Plex saw the large guy looking through HIS cards.

"What kind of weakling uses cards like these? How'd an idiot like this get into the academy? Ha ha!!" Nils and his friends then walked over to the guy.

Plex was quite nervous at first and began his typical stuttering. "Ex…ex…excuse m…me…" Nils pushed Plex out of the way and confronted the big guy. "Hey man, that bag belongs to my friend. And those are his cards you're making fun of!"

The big looked down at Nils. "The name is Magny! Who cares if this bag belongs to that chump? Look at him, heh, he couldn't do anything to stop me!" This ticked Nils off.

"Are you going to let this guy pick on you Plex?" He questioned. Plex however was standing there hiding behind Erica. "Alright we'll just say you can't stand up for yourself because you don't have your cards." Nils turned back to Magny. "How about this, me and you duel. If I win you give back Plex's bag and all his things. You win then hopefully you'll give it back but there's no guarantee."

Magny stood there laughing with several other rough looking students. "Deal!"

The two activated their duel disks. Nils drew his cards and yelled, "I'll start!"

Nils-4000

Magny-4000

He grabbed a card from his hand and yelled, "I summon Cyber Spider in attack mode! (500/500) I'll lay a facedown and call it a turn."

Magny laughed. "Nothing I can't handle." He drew a card and looked at his hand. "I summon Goblin Brute in attack mode! (2000/0000) Now my goblin, crush his stupid bug!!" The goblin swung a mighty axe and crushed Nils' monster dealing 1500 damage!

Nils-2500

Magny-4000

Nils looked back up when the smoke cleared and said, "Two things my friend. spiders aren't bugs, they're arachnids! Second, when Cyber Spider is destroyed I get to draw a new card!" He picked up a new card.

Magny laughed it off. "It doesn't matter, because Goblin Brute only switches to defense mode when it doesn't attack. I'm not done! I play a facedown and end my turn."

Nils drew a new card and shouted, "I activate my facedown, and it's Call of the Haunted! I revive my Cyber Spider. Next I play a continuous spell card called Fountain of Health. I offer 1 monster on my side of the field and I gain lifepoints equal to its attack! Now I gain 500 points and I draw a card because Cyber Spider was destroyed!"

Nils-3000

Magny-4000

Nils smiled confidently looking at his 7 cards. "I'm not done yet! I play a spell card called Grave Arm! It instantly destroys any monster I want! Goblin Brute is gone! Now I play the spell card I drew with my spider, I play Question #2!" Nils pulled his fusion deck out of his pocket.

He fanned them out so for Magny to see. "Now that you know my fusion cards I'll pick one at random and you try to guess what it is. You guess wrong I special summon it, guess right it's removed from the game and I take damage equal to its attack! Alright guess this one!"

Magny thought about it for awhile. "I guess Tri Head Cyber Tortoise!" Nils cringed and mumbled, "You're right." He placed it in his pocket. "I'll wrap up with Cyber Tortoise in defense mode and end."

Magny yelled, "I activate my facedown, it's called Torrential Tribute! Your monster is gone!" He looked at his cards and yelled, "I summon Goblin Maniac! (1000/1000) I have it attack you directly!"

Nils-2000

Magny-4000

"I'll finish with Delinquent Duo! I discard that card and now you discard one!" Nils tossed his Cyber Summon Duplication because he had no monsters left. "Ur up!"

Nils drew his card he saw one of his more versatile monsters. "First I pay 800 points to activate Premature Burial, I use it to revive my Cyber Tortoise. Now I summon The Dark-Hex Sealed Fusion!"

Plex and Erica were almost grossed out by the sight of the bizarre monster.

Nils said, "Now I activate the ability of The Dark, I fuse it with one compatible fusion material to summon a dark fusion monster! I offer my Cyber Tortoise to summon Twin Headed Cyber Tortoise in attack mode!"

Magny laughed at the card. "It has 0 attack! What's that going to do?" Nils smiled, "I'm glad you asked. I activate Sword and Shield! Making my monster's attack 2500! Now attack Goblin Maniac!" Nils' tortoise stomped onto the goblin but suddenly the monster exploded!

Nils yelled, "What just happened?" Magny stated, "The monster that destroys Goblin Maniac is also destroyed!"

Nils had to think fast. "I chain a quickplay from my hand! I play Instant Summon! It lets me special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I play C Team Monster Rescue Unit!" A squad of little construction workers appeared. "I activate their ability. I offer them as a tribute to bring my tortoise back!" Nils' monster returned to the field in defense mode. "I'll lay a facedown and arm my tortoise with Arcanite Shell, raising its defense by 500 points. End turn."

Magny drew his card. "You're done for little man! I play Dark Hole!" Nils yelled back, "I counter with Solemn Judgment!"

Nils-1000

Magny-4000

Magny didn't seem worried. "I summon Goblin Berserker! (1000/0000) When he is summoned I'm allowed to discard any amount of monsters from my hand to raise his attack points by 1000 each. But of course his attack returns to normal at the end of the turn. Now I discard my whole hand consisting of 3 goblins! Now my monster attack!"

The 4000-attack monster charged Nils' tortoise. "My monster can't be destroyed in battle. Also… you attacked a monster equipped with Arcanite Shell, so your monster is destroyed at the end of the damage step!"

The giant goblin blew up leaving a stunned Magny with his mouth wide open. Magny had no hand left so he had to end his turn.

Nils drew his card. He knew his trump card was already set facedown on the field… "I activate Instant Fusion! It allows me to special summon one fusion monster from my fusion deck to the field! I choose Tri Headed Cyber Tortoise!"

Magny was confused. "I thought that was removed from the game." "Lucky for me I have two of them," Nils replied.

"Now to activate his special ability! His attack and defense switch giving him 4000 attack points!" The tortoise grew rapidly in size and let out a tremendous roar.

"Attack and finish this duel!" Nils' monster rammed into Magny bringing him exactly to 0.

The field was cleared of holograms, and Nils walked over to get Plex's bag. Magny stood back up and yelled, "You loser that was a fluke! In reality you're no match for me! I'll see you later chump."

Magny walked away with several other goony looking students. Nils handed Plex his bag. Plex thanked him and said, "Wow Nils, you're a great duelist. Better than me by far!"

Erica then cut in. "Excuse me guys, but incase you haven't noticed we're late for the entrance speech. Nils and Plex suddenly remembered that if they didn't attend the meeting they can't join the school.

Nils picked up his cards and yelled, "Then let's move!"

Alright there's another chapter down. Don't expect me to update like this for very long. I'm snowed in so I have a ton of time. If you leave a review please tell me how you like my duels so far. And yes I did make up the Cyber Tortoises myself .


	4. Upper classmen suck

Would you seriously believe I owned yu-gi-oh gx if I said it did? Doesn't matter, here's chapter 4

Chapter 4

After beating Magny in his first Duel Academy Island match, Nils and Plex are now making there way toward the freshmen meeting.

On the way to the school's primary building Nils suddenly remembered the girl from earlier. "Say Plex, what happened to that hotty you were hanging out with earlier?" Plex blushed before answering. He scratched his head and answered, "Erica, she's in the Obelisk dorm so she's in a different meeting hall."

Nils snapped his fingers angrily. "Darn, I was going to ask her out…" Plex shook his head. "Doesn't matter. From what I've heard Slifers are bottom of the barrel here at Duel Academy. There's no way you'd be able to get someone like her."

Nils smirked. "Well I bet she's never met the perfect duelist," he replied sarcastically.

The two continued along the primary path with the other Slifer and Ra students. They eventually arrived at the primary building. There they sat through an excruciatingly long assembly explaining all the basics.

At the start of the assembly Dr. Crowler came up on stage. "Hello Ra students and you filthy red ingrates! If I may have your attention I'd like to introduce the school's chancellor!"

Nils whispered toward Plex, "Hey Plex, I haven't figure out if this doctor is a guy or a girl yet. Any theories?" Plex pushed him away and whispered back, "You're going to get us into even more hot water with this guy. Just shut up!"

The two turned back toward the stage. Then a very large man wearing an Obelisk Blue-like uniform only purple came on stage.

"Hello students! I'm Chancellor Sheppard! Welcome to Duel Academy! I'm sure by now you all know what dorm you're in and all that basic stuff. But you will soon be administered your class PDA's containing schedules, locations and even an email system to communicate with your classmates. But besides all that, I'm sure all of you will be interested in knowing this year we are adding a beginning of the year tournament! This tournament will test your skills, help you get to know your classmates but most importantly, determine your rank in the school. Depending how high you place in the rankings it's possible to move up in dorm levels so you want to do your best. Maybe you will get up to Obelisk to provide services like teacher's aid and maybe even teaching classes yourself!"

The announcements continued on in a similar fashion for the next several hours. When it was finally over Nils ran out the building groggily. "Oh man! I've been to my grandma's book club meetings and they were funner than that!"

Plex proceeded to ignore Nils while he looked up directions to Slifer Dorm. "If you're done we should go check out our dorm."

The two started walking to Slifer Dorm. The school apparently lost interest in cutting foliage down because the path went through a large forest.

Nils looked around at the menacing looking trees. "Heh, Obelisks get to be TA's like that Alexis girl and we get to walk through a freaky deaky forest everytime we head to our dorm." Plex nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I just hope we don't run into a guy like Magny again."

Nils stretched and replied, "If he messes with my pal again I'll give him a Pile driver!" Plex cocked he head. "What's that?" Nils was slightly shocked. "It's a wrestling move. You mean you don't watch wrestling!? Plex you have no idea what you're missing!!"

Plex's attention then turned toward the building ahead. "That must be our dorm up there."

The two saw a large building ahead. It had a big red roof and yellowish walls. Outside was a great big sign that read "Slifer Dorm", on it was a huge picture of the Egyptian God Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Nils and Plex continued along the path and entered a room labeled "Headmaster". "Hello!' Nils called out. A rather large man came out of a bathroom. "Hello kids, may I help you?"

Nils showed the man his PDA and said, "This says we're in the Slifer dorm. Mind showing us our room?" The man rubbed his chin. "How do I know you're really in the Slifer Dorm?" Plex's eyes narrowed before saying, "Because we're wearing red Slifer jackets…" The man put on some glasses and inspected them closer. "Of course! I'm just getting old, your room is…" The man then grabbed a binder. "You two are sharing room number 8." Nils and Plex nodded and left he room.

They started heading up to the second floor but were stopped by the headmaster. "I'm Mr. Loaf by-the-way! Before you get settled why don't you come meet the other students in the cafeteria? It is almost dinner time anyway."

Plex looked at Nils for an answer. The boy nodded then told the headmaster, "Alright Loaf, lets go eat!" The group then entered a huge room that was without a doubt the cafeteria.

Plex looked around at the people eating. "This doesn't look as good as what they served on the boat. Are you just finishing what was left from last year?" Mr. Loaf shook his head. "Of course not. This is our standard meal! Everybody loves Soup, rice, and biscuits!"

Plex looked at Nils with uncertain see. Nils decided to speak up. "Say Loaf, where's all the girlies?" Loaf started laughing. Nils felt insulted. "Are you gay or something? Where are all the ladies?" Loaf got a hold of himself then replied, "Don't you know, Slifer is an all boys dorm!" Nils turned ghost white. Nils looked at Plex and said, "I need to lie down…"

The distraught pervert sat down. "Plex, please fan me…" Plex wasn't sure what to do but luckily someone called him.

"Hey Plex and Plex's friend! Welcome to Slifer Dorm!" The two turned around and Saw Jaden sitting with Syrus, Hassleberry and some other boy they didn't recognize. Nils mumbled, "I don't feel like talking, take care of this Plex."

Two noobies and GX crew talked for awhile until the food arrived. Mr. Loaf was pushing a cart full of trays. "Alright come and get it!" Every picked up a tray but before they could dig in Mr. Loaf stopped them.

"I know you all want to eat you special beginning of semester meatloaf, but we have some new friends to meet!" He pointed toward Nils and Plex's table. "Alright kids, please tell us something about yourselves! You first Plex!"

Plex couldn't think of anything off the top of his head. "Umm… you all know what a uvula is right? You know that dangling thing in the back of your throat?" Everyone nodded. 'I wonder where he's going with this…' thought Nils. "Well," Plex continued. "I've got two…" "WHAT!?! Are you kidding me?! That's awesome" Nils' outburst caused Mr. Loaf to spit out his drink.

After Nils had calmed down Mr. Loaf decided it was his turn. Nils also had to think for a while. "I love women! That's all you need to know!" Loaf nodded and raised his glass. "Cheers to a new year at Duel Academy! Let's dig in!"

The whole room ate happily. Nils thought the food could have been a lot better. "Hey Jaden, you've been eating this slop for the past 2 years right? Why?" Jaden finished downing a whole bowl of rice before replying, "It's great! It's not slop!" He then went back to eating. Plex tried to console his friend. "Oh come on, I'm sure you've had worse right?" Nils shook his head. "What man, what I wouldn't give for a most savory steak!"

The unrecognizable boy slammed his cup down. "I agree with the freshy! The Chazz shouldn't be forced to eat this slop either!" Syrus and Hassleberry leaned in to Nils/Plex. "Don't mind Chazz," Syrus said. "Yeah, he's just an insecure snob," added Hasslebeery.

The meal continued on as such. Nils and Chazz complaining, Plex with Syrus and Hassleberry trying to cheer them up, and Jaden eating 5 trays.

After they were done eating Nils and Plex grabbed their things. "We better check out our groovy pad! See you all later." They left the cafeteria leaving the other four to scheme…

"Who says groovy bad anymore?" Asked Hassleberry. "How should I know?" Syrus answered. Chazz hit them both in the back of the head. "Be quiet you two! We need to focus on what's really important about tonight…" Jaden scratched his head. "What would that be?" Chazz started snickering. "We're third years and they're freshmen. We're going to play a little prank on them…"

Meanwhile…

Nils and Plex walked into room 8. Nils took one look around before entering complaint mode. "Oh come on! My sister's shoe closet it bigger than this!" Plex sat his bag on the room's bottom bunk. "Could be worse." Nils cocked his head. "How so." Plex replied, "We could have had a third roommate right?" Nils had to nod.

The two continued unpacking and making their new room as nice as possible. They had eventually finished around 9 pm. They decided to relax and work on their cards for a bit.

"Hey Plex, you got an interesting deck! I've never seen anything quite like it to be honest." Plex put down his novel and walked over to the room's desk. "Yeah, my sister gave me most of my cards." Nils put down all but one of Plex's cards. "You mind trading this card right here?" Plex looked at it. "Card of Demise? I don't know this is one of my favorite cards." Nils then got an idea.

He walked over to his bag and pulled out a little box. He then started looking through it until he found what he wanted. "Here we go! This card for that! Deal?" Plex looked at the card Nils had gotten and had no choice but to agree. Nils placed his new card into his deck and smiled. "That card I gave you could very well become your best!"

Plex picked up his deck. "What card should I take out for it?" Nils was about to look through the deck again but got interrupted by a knock on the door.

Nils walked over and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was Chazz. "Oh hey, wuz up?" Chazz flipped his hair back. "Actually I have a task for you. Consider it your freshmen orientation." Plex walked over to then asked, "What kind of task?" Chazz smiled coolly then started explaining it.

Later on…

"Say Plex, what exactly are we looking for again?" Plex crawled out of some bushes. "Don't you remember? Chazz said it's the freshmen's job to find the Slifer promo card in the woods before they are properly welcomed.

Nils nodded and kept looking. 'That's dumb,' he thought. 'Me and Plex are the only ones this year who scored low enough to be in the Slifer Dorm. So we could be out here in this creepy forest all night!'

The two kept looking…and looking…and looking…

After looking around the woods for a long time Nils checked his PDA's clock. Midnight was fast approaching. 'Great,' he thought. He put the device away and called out to Plex, "Plex, why don't we split up? Maybe we'll find it faster." Plex jumped out of a tree. "Not a bad idea but it's real creepy out here." Nils laughed it off. "Oh come, it'll toughen you up. See ya later!" Nils ran deeper into the woods leaving Plex all alone.

What they didn't notice is two people watching them from some nearby bushes. Inside the bush Syrus and Hassleberry were laughing. "This was a great idea! Chazz isn't as dumb as I thought he was!" Syrus nodded to what his partner said. "Yeah, finally it's me playing a trick on someone else instead of them pulling one on me! We're going to scare them so bad!"

They looked back out to spy on Plex but he was gone. Hassleberry jumped out the bush. "Well great he's gone. Oh well, it's a chance for us to put on those scary masks." The two each pulled out a rubber mask. Hassleberry had a werewolf and Syrus has a zombie. Before they could put them on somebody spoke to them.

"Hello losers…" Syrus started talking before he even turned around. "Oh, hey Chazz. How's it going." Hassleberry then tapped Syrus on his shoulder. "That's not Chazz soldier…"

The two were then pushed down and 2 duel disks were thrown to them. Standing in front of them were two cloaked people holding academy duel disks. "Lets duel," they both spoke menacingly…

Meanwhile…

Nils was trotting through some bushes. "This is just plain dumb! Why should freshmen have to do this? We're people too!" He then heard a twig snap behind him. He whirled around and saw Chazz standing there.

"Oh Chazz, I'm glad it's you. Why are you here? Have you come to help?" Chazz shook his head no. "I'm here because I can't find the two stooges." Nils didn't know whom he was talking about. "Who?" Chazz quietly replied, "Hassleberry and Syrus. I'll tell you the truth; this was all a prank to get you in the woods at night. We were planning on scaring the heck out of you but Hassleberry and Syrus haven't contacted me since they came out."

Nils slowly took in what Chazz had just said. "That's a dirty trick. But I don't mind." Nils stretched his arms then asked, "Have you seen Plex? And why aint Jaden out here too?"

Chazz snickered a bit. "Jaden was too big a goody goody to come out here with us. And no, I haven't seen Plex." Nils started getting worried. "Something isn't right then. We can't find Plex, Hassleberry or Syrus. We should head back to the dorm to get Jaden and Loaf. They'll help us find them."

Nils started walking away but kept changing direction. "Hey Chazz where's the dorm?" Chazz snickered some more before replying, "I don't know that either. Looks like you and me are in a bit of a pickle." Nils kicked a nearby tree. "What a year so far! First I'm stuck in a dorm with no girls and now this!"

"It's about to get worse," Chazz mumbled. Nils wondered what he meant but then heard a scream. He reasoned that Chazz heard another while he was gripping. Nils started running toward to where the scream originated. "Come on Chazz!"

The two ran through the brush until they came to a clearing. There in the clearing were the bodies of Hassleberry and Syrus with their cards strum about. Nils' heart sank and he screamed, "OH MY GOSH THEY DEAD!" Chazz shook his head and inspected a little closer.

"They aren't dead they're just knocked out." Nils then walked over to the knocked out boys. "What do you suppose happened to them?" Chazz couldn't believe how dumb his companion was. But he kept his cool. "Clearly they were in a duel, they lost and judging by the bruises were mugged afterward."

"And soon it's going to happen to you!" Chazz and Nils looked up and saw the same-cloaked figures from before. 2 duel disks were then thrown at their feet. Nils strapped it on assuming a duel was coming. "You were right Chazz," he said coolly. Chazz looked over to him. "Things are about to get worse…"

The two cloaked figures specified the rules of the duel. It would be a tag-team duel. 8000 shared points and you can attack any open opponent. Also… the winners, the cloaked people as they described, would get the losers rarest cards. If they didn't do it willingly then they'd force em.

When everyone was ready to go Nils said, "Alright scary guys, what should we call you?" The two cloaked figures just giggled. "Ok, goon #1 and #2 it is…" Goon #1 drew a card and yelled, "I'll go first!!"

The goon looked at his hand and said, "I'll start with Cost Down. I discard 1 card from my hand and know all my monsters in my hand are 2 levels lower! I can now summon Millennium Wall in attack mode!" A large wall bearing the millennium symbol appeared on the field.

Nils laughed. "Some monster it has 0 attack and 3000 defense. Why'd you play it in attack mode?"

Goon #1 laughed. "Because its effect forces it into defense mode if it's ever in face-up attack mode. Now we got a 3000 defensive wall! I end my move!"

Chazz yelled, "The Chazz is up next!" He drew a card and then said, "For my move, I play Masked Dragon in defense mode! I end."

Goon #2 drew and seemed to like his card…a lot. "I play The Seal Master! (1100/800) I forgot the real name." A magician with a big red hat appeared on the field. "Now I play a card call Talisman of Trap Sealing! If I got Seal Master on the field then this card prevents the use of all trap cards!"

Nils and Chazz were cleary upset about this. Goon #2 wasn't done yet. "I play a facedown and end my move."

Nils picked up a card confidently. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to blow away your talisman!" All of the sudden a trap card appeared on Goon #2's field. "I activate Talisman of Spell Sealing! Now none of us can use spell cards!" Nils watched in horror as his MST was destroyed doing nothing.

He shook it off though. "Those talismans won't work if you don't have The Seal Master out. So… I play Cyber Phoenix! (1200/1600) Now attack since I'm the last to go!" The mechanical bird started flying to the magician but redirected to the Millennium Wall! It crashed into the monster causing Nils' team to lose 1800 points!

Nils/Chazz-6200

Goons-8000

Chazz growled a little. "Hey "perfect duelist"! What was so perfect about that move huh? So far it's looking like you're overrated…" Nils looked over at Chazz.

'Maybe Chazz is right. I mean how could I have forgotten the effect of Millennium Wall?' Nils thought. "No I can't think like that, I may not be a so-called perfect duelist but I'm the closest there is!"

Nils didn't realize he said the last part out loud. The goons and even Chazz was laughing at him. "Listen freshy, you have no idea what you're in for this year with an attitude like that. Believe me I know."

Goon #1 cut in. "You beating the boss earlier was just a fluke! You ain't now perfect duelist if you can't beat us! Now watch as I complete the perfect combo!" Before the goon played a card he and the other one pulled their masks off. Nils recognized them as two of Magny's friends from that morning.

He drew a yelled, "I play The Seal Master #2!!" Another magician that looked just like the other appeared. The only difference was he was colored green instead of red. "When he's on the field, our fields aren't affected by the talismans while yours are!"

Nils and Chazz were even more shocked by this. Chazz for once thought someone actually got the better of him. "They have that wall protected the Seal Masters from attacks so they can prevent us from using spells and traps. I hate to say it… but if you really are a perfect duelist you better help me find a way out of this…"

Goon #1 grabbed another card fromhis hand. "I'm not done. I play Premature Burial…"

Nils/Chazz-6200

Goons-7200

"I revive the monster I discarded with Cost Down. I play my Summoned Skull!" A giant skeletal beast appeared on the field. "Now Attack Cyber Phoenix!" The skeleton formed a huge ball of lightning in its calls and threw it at Nils' monster.

Nils/Chazz-4900

Goons-7200

Nils sheepishly said, "When you destroy Cyber Phoenix in battle, I draw a card…" He did just that.

The goons continued to laugh at Nils. Chazz looked over toward his partner with a grimace. "I don't blame them for laughing at us. Maybe we should just give up…"

Nils thought about it for a second then piped up, "No way!" He started Chazz directly in the eye. "Listen, I'm not a perfect duelist, you ain't a perfect duelist and there's probably not a perfect duelist on this whole island. I only use that nickname because my friends at home gave it to me. I'll probably never be a perfect duelist but I'll try my best to duel perfectly. Go ahead Chazz and take your move…"

Chazz however didn't make a move. Nils couldn't tell if he left him speechless or Chazz just wasn't listening.

'It doesn't matter though; the chances of us getting out of this are slim to none. But I want to atleast try… so maybe I can be a perfect duelist some day hehe…'

To be continued… 

Another chapter down! Cliffhanger FTW!


	5. Ch5 dealing with weird people at night

Please see previous disclaimers… sorry this took so long but I've been busy

Chapter 5

Deep in the woods outside the Slifer Dorm, Nils and Chazz were facing seemingly impossible odds. Their opponents, two of Magny's goons, had locked them down using the Seal Master cards. As if that wasn't bad enough, the two had Millennium Wall and Summoned Skull to cover defense and offense.

Goon #1 stood triumphantly. "Give up you fools! There's nothing you can do stop our combo! No one till this day has ever beaten us in a team duel!!"

Chazz seemed to let the words get to him but Nils was trying his best to keep his composure. "Just take your turn Chazz! If you do then just maybe we'd be able to prove these guys wrong!"

The black-haired boy nodded and drew his card. After taking a few seconds to contemplate his move he finally chose his card. "I'll offer my Masked Dragon in order to summon Armed Dragon Level 5!! (2400/1700)" A large armored dragon covered in blades appeared on the field.

Goon #2's sweat dropped. "Hey man I don't like the looks of that dragon!" Goon #1 shook his head at his partner's stupidity. "You're a fool! Do you really think I wouldn't be prepared for a card like that?" Goon #2 scratched his head. Goon #1 signed and said, "Just watch and learn."

Chazz discarded a Twin-Headed Behemoth and yelled, "With Armed Dragon's ability, I toss out this card with 1500 attack points and I destroy you Millennium Wall with less attack points!!" All the duelists watched as the dragon launched a barrage of blades at the wall. "Ha! Now that's how it's done!!" Chazz called clearly with his confidence back.

But Chazz's celebration was cut short after a trap revealed itself on Goon #1's field. All the sudden Armed Dragon level 5 was destroyed and Millennium Wall survived! Chazz demanded to know what happened.

Goon #1 decided to explain. "I simply activated my facedown card called Divine Wrath! It negates your monster's effect and destroys it! Now would you just end your turn because you can't use spells/traps?"

Chazz nodded and became angry again. "You see 'Perfect Duelist' we can't take these two!" Nils smiled at Chazz and replied, "We still have some life points left. Don't have an aneurysm!"

Goon #2 cleared his throat to draw some attention. "If you don't mind I'll be making my move now!" He drew and yelled, "I play a spell called Brain Control costing us 800 points!"

Nils/Chazz-4900

Goons-6400

Nils and Chazz looked confused. "But why?" Nils asked. "We don't have any monsters out." His partner soon realized what was happening.

"I'm taking my partner's Summoned Skull for the turn! Now attack them directly my mighty beast!" Nils and Chazz braced themselves for the huge skeleton.

Nils/Chazz-2400

Goons-6400

As the two victims laid on the ground from the powerful hit many things ran through their heads…many voices…Nils decided to ignore them.

As the fiend returned to Goon #1's field Nils got up. "Since your monster is going back I assume it's my move."

Nils yanked a card from his duel-disk and thought hard for a way to fight back. "I play this little monster," Nils stated. "I summon Cyber Seal!" An aquatic mammal appeared on the field clapping its fins. (500/500) "This seal may not lock things away like your seals, but he can hold his own as you're about to find out. Go Cyber Seal, attack them directly with your special ability!"

The mechanical mammal charged past the Millennium Wall defying the protective ability to strike directly.

Nils/Chazz-2400

Goons-5900

As the monster returned to his masters field it suddenly disappeared. "Oh yeah, when Cyber Seal deals you damage directly it returns to the safety of my hand leaving a Cub Token in its place (0000/0000) to defend me." A much smaller Cyber Seal appeared where the original one was. "I end my turn."

Goon #1 yawned. "This is getting boring. I draw." All he did was draw his card and play it. "I summon Gil Garth in attack mode!! (1800/1300)" Another fiend monster appeared on the field. "Gil Garth attacks the baby seal!" The Cub Token squeaked in fear as the beast charged it with a sword and destroyed it. "Summoned Skull nail them directly!"

Nils and Chazz were nailed directly once again…

The Goons started to cheer. "We win!! Hand over your Tri-Headed Cyber Tortoise and your Armed Dragon Level 10!!" But when they looked up Nils and Chazz were still standing…

Nils smiled. "I forgot to mention. When Cub Token is destroyed in battle I gain points equal to its attackers level x100!"

Nils/Chazz-300

Goons-5900

Goon #1 ground his teeth. "I end…"

Chazz picked up his card and put on a triumphant look. "Hey freshy, good job on keeping us in this duel. I'll take things from here!" He revealed his card. "I summon Copy Cat Dragon!" A weird looking cartoon dragon appeared. "Now watches The Chazz do his thing! My monster lets me look at someone's hand and my monster takes on its ability! I think I want to see Nils' hand!"

Nils shocked back to attention. "Uh what?" Chazz shouted back, "Just let me see your hand. Nils walked over and handed his cards to his partner. Chazz looked through them. Among the cards were Cyber Seal, Machine Duplication, Cyber Tortoise, Cannon Ball Shell, a trap called Flash Bullet and the last card was what he wanted. Chazz fixed his hair before saying. "I choose Nils' C-Team Monster Rescue Unit!!"

A team of colorful construction workers appeared. "His special ability lets me offer him as a tribute to reborn one of my monsters! I choose Armed Dragon Level 5!" The bladed dragon appeared again. "I discard the monster to wipe out your Seal Master!" Both the goons were really frightened.

"Uh… can you stop it this time?" Goon #2 asked. Goon #1 shook his head, "Uh…no…" Their almighty Seal Master was wiped out. Chazz smiled.

"There now your talismans don't work and we can use our entire decks!" Nils gave Chazz thumbs up for his actions. Chazz smirked again, "Time to seal your fate. I play Lightning Vortex!!" Nils yelled, "Yes!"

The Goons watched in horror as their entire field was obliterated.

Chazz wasn't finished yet. "Now my Armed Dragon attack!" The powerful beast slashed the Goons dealing 2400 damage!

Nils/Chazz-300

Goons-3500

Chazz help his fist in the air. "That's what you get for messing with The Chazz! I never doubted myself!" Nils chuckled at this. "I beg to differ…" he mumbled.

Goons #2 slowly drew his card. He looked at his hand and had nothing to use without having the Seal Master cards in play. "I have to end my turn…" Goon #1 was infuriated to here this. "What? You idiot I bet you're just too stupid to use any of your cards! Now thanks to you we're going to lose for sure!" Goon #2 wouldn't hear any of this. "You told me to build my deck around the Seal Masters! It's not all my fault!"

As the two continued their fight Nils tried to get their attention. "Uh… I guess I'll take me move." He looked at all his cards and shouted, "I play Pot of Greed! I draw 2 more cards." He fanned out his cards. "Hey you two! You might want to pay attention as you lose!"

Nils picked a card and placed it on his duel disk. "Check out my Cyber Tortoise!" Nils' signature monster appeared on the field (0000/2000). "Now I play a spell card called Reverse Limiter Removal! It doubles all machines defense instead of attack!" (0000/4000) "Now I equip it with Cannon Ball Shell! It increases a monster's attack by its own defense!" A huge cannon erupted out of Cyber Tortoise's shell (4000/4000). Now attack them directly to finish this duel!!"

A massive cannon ball launched from the shell and slammed into the goons. As they fell their life points went down.

Nils/Chazz-300

Goons-0

Nils collected his cards and said, "Game over now you guys had better get out of here before you get expelled!" Chazz pushed him out of the way and said, "Stop being so nice." He turned to them and shouted, "Get the He out of here before you get beaten and I don't mean in a duel!" The threat was enough to drive them two away.

Later…

Nils and Chazz were walked through the woods trying to find the way out. Nils suddenly remembered something important. "Wait a second! We have to go back for Syrus and Hassleberry!" Chazz scoffed at this. "Those losers? You can but I'm going on ahead. Later."

Nils decided to be the better man and go back to look around. Nils couldn't help but be nervous because of what happened earlier. He kept looking over his shoulder checking to make sure there wasn't anyone chasing him.

After traveling around for a while he finally heard a voice. Nils immediately jumped into a bush and looked around. He saw three figures walking outside the bushes. He decided to ambush them. After picking up a stick he leaped out at the figures.

Nils was able to keep himself from hitting the frightened people when he suddenly realized it was Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry. He got back his composure as the three caught their breath. 

"Say Jaden, why are you out here? Chazz said you weren't in on the prank." Jaden nodded and gave his friends and angry look. "Well I don't believe in playing pranks on people just because they're younger. I decided to come out and look once you all didn't come back."

The four finally came back to their dorm and sat down in the lounge. Syrus instantly fell asleep. Hassleberry stretched out on the couch leaving Nils and Jaden to talk. Jaden quietly said, "So is Plex still in bed or something?" Nils remembered he left Plex out in the woods!

"Oh crap!!" Nils shouted. "I got to find him!" Jaden and Nils sprinted out the dorm and saw Plex standing right in front of them. Plex was looking at the sun, which was now up. Nils crawled up to his friend and said, "You're OK!"

Plex raised and eyebrow and replied, "I've been back for a few hours now. I figured you would make it back eventually. Oh I never found the card. Jaden kinda giggled upon hearing Plex mention the prank. "Plex, Syrus and Hassleberry have something to explain to you…"

After everything was said and done everyone was ready for a nice long nap. Nils and Plex quietly laid down in their bunk beds to sleep.

Suddenly a huge loud man burst into the room. "Rise and shine Slifers!! Today the beginning of the year tournament begins!! We're going to prove we're the best!!" Mr. Loaf finished his pep talk and left the room.

Nils sat up tired as heck and mumbled, "Great I forgot about the tournament. Boy am I going to be out of it."

So the two friends reluctantly prepared themselves for the tournament. And their first year a Duel Academy…


	6. Let the game begin

Don't own GX but I do own the cards I've made up in this story namely the Cyber Tortoise series and their support. You're more than welcome to use them in your fanfics if u like. I know it's been forever but I'm back for summer!

Chapter 6

"WHAT? First there are no girls in my dorm and now I have the same thing for breakfast that I had for dinner. Am I living in a third world country or something?"

Jaden happily finished his breakfast. After slurping down the remainder of his soup he replied, "We usually don't have a lot of variety in this dorm, but we enjoy what we get." Nils refused to by this. "But this is breakfast we're talking about dude. Don't you have pop tarts, cereal, toast or anything?

Hassleberry swallowed a bite of rice. "We do have these little fish thingys," he happily said waving one of the fishys in the air.

Plex stared awkwardly at the small fishys and asked, "So, you haven't been able to identify these things yet?" Syrus shook his head. "Nope. We thought they were sardines but after eating them for the past couple of years we just have no idea" Plex pushed his tray away and mumbled he's full.

Nils was busy searching high and low for something to eat. He finally came to a cabinet labeled 'Private'. Nils saw the sign and thought, 'Darn it, now I have to open it.' He opened the cabinet to reveal everything he could have ever dreamed of. "DORITOS, FRIES, POP TARTS, HOT POCKETS AND EASY MAC!! EVERYTHING I COULD EVER DREAM OF!!"

Nils was about to chow down but someone pulled him back by his collar. Mr. Loaf chuckled and barked, "Stay out of my secret stash or you'll be repainting the entire dorm. Do I make myself clear?" Nils reluctantly nodded.

As Mr. Loaf walked away the young pervert slowing slid down against the wall bummed out. "Man I guess I'm going to starve today."

Now all the boys in the cafeteria were ready to go. Plex walked over to Nils and offered a hand to get up. Nils took the hand. "Don't worry Nils, you're still going to win this tournament." Nils nodded and smirked. Nils snapped his head up and shouted, "Darn it, my deck is in my room. Don't head out without me!" Plex watched his friend sprint out of the room…

Later…

All the inhabitants of the Slifer Dorm were marching toward the main building. In the front was Jaden running ahead of everyone to get dueling sooner. Behind him was Mr. Loaf leading the pack, and at the end of the line was Plex, followed closely by Nils. The perv was busy looking through his deck leaving Plex to his thoughts. 'I wonder what Nils will think of me when he sees me duel. I wonder if he'll think I'm good like most everyone does. No he's nice he wouldn't do that… or would he?' Plex was interrupted when Nils slapped on his shoulder. "Hey bud, we're here. You dang near walked into the wall. That would not have been good believe me I know."

Standing in a large open field outside Duel Academy was every student in the entire school, third years, second years and first years, everyone. Nils and Plex stood in the very back which appeared to be where all the freshmen were meant to stay. At the front standing on a platform was Chancellor Sheppard. After getting everyone's attention he began the opening ceremonies.

As he blabbed about the rules Nils help his growling stomach, he was so incredibly hungry. He tried his best to keep his mind off his tummy but the hunger just got worse. Eventually he was making so much noise with his stomach he was getting stares from nearby people. "Sorry," he mumbled.

After roughly twenty minutes Sheppard had finished his speech and the tournament was on. However Nils left the assembly early because a rather large Ra student threatened to rip his stomach out. 'I wonder if that's even possible,' Nils thought as he kicked back on a bench.

Plex and the girl they met on the ship walked up to the suffering Nils. Plex poked Nils' shoulder and asked, "You alright man? You're looking pretty miserable." Nils sat up and his stomach let out another loud growl. Plex nodded. "You're hungry. That's what you get for not eating breakfast," He concluded. Nils stood up and nodded in agreement. "He then noticed the girl with Plex. "Hey you're Erica! I see you decided to come back to the Nils man right?!" Erica's sweat dropped and then she replied, "No I just met Plex back at the assembly and we decided to look for you." Nils smirked and sat back down. "So, has the tournament started?"

Plex and Erica then went to work on explaining the rules of the tournament to Nils who left early. "The tournament is a free roaming competition where we can battle anywhere anytime," explained Erica. Plex went on to explain the tournament is single elimination and everyone must duel once and hour until the tournament is over with one left standing. Nils seemed to understand the rules. He put on his duel disk and was ready to fight.

The three began to roam the island looking for people to duel. As they walked they saw many duels going on. Some intense some boring but there were plenty going on. They eventually came to see Jaden having a duel with a local Obelisk Blue.

"Alright Flare Neos attack his Creator and end this duel!!" A large humanoid bug launched a fireball at a big red metallic beast and destroyed it. The Obelisk student fell backwards and grudgingly stood up. Jaden shuffled his deck together and walked over to his opponent. "Good duel right guy?" The Obelisk watched as Jaden extended his hand and slapped it away. The angry Obelisk growled out, "Great I'm going to be the local loser for losing to a Slifer!" He ran off angrily. Jaden shrugged it off and went to find another opponent.

Erica shook her at. "It's guys like him that give Obelisks a bad reputation." Plex nodded but then got confused. "Hey Erica, why are you hanging with two Slifers like us? Won't you be made fun of?" He asked. Eric giggled. "Because you two are sweet, well you are Plex…" Nils shouted, "Oh yeah I hit one you and now I'm blacklisted."

Erica and Plex continued to discuss Obelisks while Nils walked ahead of them. He looked back at the two and spoke aloud, "I need to find a duel here pretty quick. I'm going to show this school why I'm the perfect duelist!" Plex then asked, "If you're perfect how come you tied with that Alexis girl at the entrance exam?"

Nils couldn't think of an answer to this. He knew there is technically no way for there to be a perfect duelist but he was always prided on being called the perfect duelist. He then knew what had to be done.

Erica had never seen Nils at a loss for words. She found it kind of nice. "So what are you going to do perv?" She asked Nils as he contemplated. Nils turned toward his two companions. "Tell you what! I'm going to find that Alexis girl and I'm going to beat her!" He then started to dash off.

Plex called after him, "I'll stay here if it's alright with you Nils." Nils shouted back, "Suit yourself. I'm surprised you don't want to see my epic rematch! Later!"

With Nils gone Plex and Erica sat down on the grass together. Erica stretched her arms and said, "We need to find someone to duel." Plex nodded in agreement. He then started to get nervous. 'What if she isn't impressed by my dueling?' Erica had already started to leave. She turned around and shot Plex a confused look. "You coming?" Plex laughed it off and replied, "Of course I am."

Just then Plex heard a noise from behind a nearby tree. He turned toward a very large oak tree but didn't see anything. The noise soon came again but this time is was recognizable as a whisper.

Erica looked around. "Hey Plex did you hear that?" Plex then gave her shh symbol and a nod. He walked over behind the tree and saw a strange looking Ra yellow. He was very short, kind of chubby and had some bizarre glasses. Plex raised an eyebrow at the kid and asked him, "Are you alright?" The Ra Yellow jumped up and said, "I'm Sigmund. I want to duel you now!" Plex was a little confused. "Sure but why were you behind this tree?"

Sigmund began twitching and biting his fingers. "NOW!!" Plex jumped back and lifted his duel disk. "OK! I'll duel you." Sigmund put on an evil smirk and activated a duel disk.

Plex stood about eighteen feet away from the weird kid with his duel disk readied as well. Eric walked up behind her friend and began to whisper into his ear. "I don't like this kid. He's very weird and seems mean. Just look at him." Plex looked back at Sigmund and cringed. The weird guy had almost chewed off one of his fingernails. Plex whispered back at Erica, "I see what you mean but I'm going to have to duel someone anyway right? Might as well take this weird out of the tournament now." Erica put on an encouraging smile but couldn't help but feel worried. Something's not right about the kid Plex was about to duel.

Plex stared at his opponent then drew his five cards. "Lets' duel!!" Sigmund drew his opening hand as well. "I'll go first if you don't mind Sig."

Plex drew a card and scanned his hand. "I'll play Heart of the Underdog!" He then looked at the rest of his cards and place one on his duel disk. "I'll also summon Gagagigo! (1850/1300) I end my turn."

Sigmund drew a card and started giggling in a sinister voice. "I'll play this monster in face-down defense mode. Next I'll play Stop Defense on my own card!"

Plex was confused. Why would he stop his own defender?

Sigmund's monster revealed itself. "Behold Alien Grey (800/300)! His flip effect now activates. I place an A Counter on one of your monsters."

A weird blob appeared on Gagagigo's arm. Plex asked, "What does that thing do?"

Sigmund smiled and replied, "I'd be glad to tell you. If a monster has an A Counter on it then its attack and defense are reduced by 300 each!" Sigmund took a moment to admire his alien. "I set a facedown and end my turn."

Plex drew his card and yelled, "I drew Giga Gagagigo! Thanks to my Heart of the Underdog I draw a new card!" Plex drew another card then placed one in his field spell zone. "I play A Legendary Ocean! This increases all water types attack and defense by 200. Also the water types in my hand go down by one level."

Plex grabbed a card from his hand and smiled. "I can now summon my Giga Gagagigo without a tribute (2650/1700)!!" Now both my Gigos are boosted by my field spell. (Gagagigo-1750/1200).

Erica was happy to see Plex has taken a big advantage. But there was still the facedown card.

Plex called his Giga Gagagigo to attack the Alien Grey. The mightly metallic lizard slashed the small gray enigma with its claws.

Plex-4000

Sigmund-2150

Plex then called for his Gagagigo to hit his opponent directly. All the sudden, Plex's monster moved over to Sigmund's side of the field! 

Plex yelled at Sigmund, "What happened?" The bizarre kid then revealed his facedown card. "Brain Washing Beam takes control of one monster with an A Counter on it! Gagagigo is now mine! I also draw a card because Alien Grey was destroyed after being flip summoned."

Plex grinded his teeth and ended his turn.

Sigmund smiled at his newly drawn card. "I sacrifice your monster and summon Cosmic Horror Gangi'El (2600/2000)!" A hideous tentacle monster appeared on the field. The very sight was grotesque to Erica and Plex.

Plex cocked and eyebrow and asked, "Wait how can you sacrifice one monster to summon a level seven?"

Sigmund laughed at his opponent's ignorance. "If I sacrifice an A Counter infected monster then Gangi'El needs only one tribute." The weirdo wasn't done yet. "I play A Cell. This lets me place an A counter on one monster on the field. I choose Giga Gagagigo!" (2350/1400). Now I play A Cell Scatter Bomb!" All the sudden Plex's monster exploded!

Plex watched in horror as the Cosmic Horror struck him directly.

Plex-1400

Sigmund-2150

The bizarre young boy raised his fist in the air. "You can't beat me! My alien powers are unstoppable!"

Plex mumbled out, "Is it my turn yet?"

Sigmund nodded.

Plex drew his card and shouted, "I play Ancient Rules!! This lets me summon one level five or higher Vanilla monster from my hand! I choose my strongest monster Gogiga Gagagigo!! (3050/2850)"

Sigmund was surprised his opponent actually summoned something stronger than his Cosmic Horror.

Erica cheered Plex on.

Plex stood there thinking to himself. 'I'm actually winning! And Erica is cheering me on! I can't mess this up now.' Plex called His huge metallic, red lizard to attack Gangi'El. Sigmund shouted in horror as his monster was destroyed.

Plex-1400

Sigmund- 1700

Plex then played a spell card. "I activate Confiscation! I look at your hand and destroy one card!" Plex saw Sigmund's cards and sent Monster Reborn to the graveyard. He then set a facedown and ended his turn.

Sigmund drew a card and looked at his measly hand. "I can still win this kid. I play Alien Ray Gun! This makes your monster's attack zero!"

Plex's monster then shrunk under and huge shining ray.

Sigmund then played another A Cell, attaching a bizarre alien to Plex's already weak monster.

Plex couldn't figure out the point of the A Counter. His monster's attack points were already zero.

Sigmund began his evil giggle once again and said, "You'll see after I summon Alien Hunter (1600/800)!" A blue alien in armor with a spear appeared upon the field.

Sigmund then called for his monster to attack. The alien threw its spear into Gogiga Gagagigo destroyed the monster!

"I win!!" Sigmund shouted. Plex however was still standing. Plex was standing next to a trap card. "This card is called Spirit Barrier, I don't take damage if I have monsters on the field so I'm still in this game!!"

This pulled a loud cheer from Erica.

Sigmund wasn't nearly as impressed. "Now I'll reveal why I attached an A Counter to your monster. When Alien Hunter destroys a monster attached with an A Counter it gets to attack again!"

Erica shrieked because Plex was wide open.

The alien threw its spear straight at Plex but then a weird little lizard jumped in front to block the attack.

Sigmund was shocked. "I demand to know what just happened! I should have won this duel!

Plex smiled and explained, "I discarded my Gigo (0000/0000), his effect lets me negate an attack from my opponent!"

Sigmund punched the ground and near tore another nail off his finger. He reluctantly ended his turn.

Plex looked at his deck and knew he had to draw something now. He inched closer to his cards until he drew one. He drew Gigobyte and thanks to Heart of the Underdog he got to draw again. Plex got what he needed.

"I summon Gigobyte (350/250) in attack mode!! And chain a spell card from my hand, it's called Infernal Reckless Summon!" All the sudden two more Gigobytes appeared on the field.

Plex went on to say, "You can now summon all the copies of Alien Hunter you have in your deck." Sigmund smiled and placed two more on his field. "Thanks a lot idiot! You're making my victory easier!"

Plex revealed his last card. "I play Triangle Power! It lets me power up all level 2 or lower vanillas on my side of the field by 2000!! (2350/250 x3)"

Sigmund watched in horror as the three small lizards grew to tremendous size.

Plex yelled, "Alright, Gigobytes attack all of his aliens!!" One by one the lizard began munching on the three blue aliens until they all were destroyed!

(2350x3 7050 minus 1600x3 4800, equals 2250)

Plex-1400

Sigmund- 0

The holograms disappeared and Sigmund ran off as if he was frightened of something.

Erica walked over to Plex and hugged him. "You were great! And you beat that freak in the first round!" Plex smiled at the beautiful brown haired girl and said, "Oh I got lucky by drawing Triangle Power. But thanks anyway."

The two looked around for the weird Ra Yellow but he ran so fast he was out of sight. Erica then asked, "I wonder what that kids problem is. I mean he wasn't like that at all on the boat yesterday." Plex looked at the taller girl. "What do you mean?"

Erica rubbed her chin trying to remember details. "Well I ran into him on the boat and he was very nice. He even shared his lunch with me. That's why I was so freaked out about him."

Plex didn't know what to think of this. He put his hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "Don't dwell on it. Lets go see if we can find Nils." Erica nodded and the two started heading back toward the main courtyard.

However… while they weren't looking Sigmund's body was left beaten and battered in some bushes. Above the boy's body was a strange shaped shadow that disappeared out of nowhere…

Alright I'm done and ready to return to this fan fic. Please review. I planted the seeds of a main storyline in this chapter. Tune in next chapter to find out if Nils gets his rematch. Oh and I know I butchered some defense and attack of the gigos but they slipped my mind. I'll be using these stats from now on. I also realize Infernal Reckless Summon only works with special summons but I'm changing it to summons period! NICE!

Gigo- 0/0 Discard to negate an attack.

Gigobyte-350/250

Gagagigo-1850/1300

Giga Gagagigo- 2450/ 1500

Gogigag Gagagigo- 2850/2550


	7. Road to Redemtion

Yu-gi-oh GX not mine

Chapter 7

All round the island Nils could be seen running. He wasn't getting his daily exercise, he was looking for his first opponent. The very girl he fought in the entrance exam, Alexis Rhodes.

He slowed to a stop to catch his breath. Nils had lost track of how long he had been running but it was long enough to drench him in sweat. 'Who's bright idea was it to make the school uniforms jackets? And in the summer!' Nils decided to take a break and take a seat at a nearby bench

The bench was in the shade of a very large tree making the break much more enjoyable for Nils. He watched several duels go on as he rested. One duel consisted of two Ra students having a pretty intense fight.

"Spell Canceller, destroy his facedown monster!" One called out. A robotic brain creature shot a ray beam from its eye at a facedown card on the field. The card revealed itself to be a Man-Eater Bug. The bug immediately attached itself to Spell Canceller and destroyed it.

"No! He's one of my best cards!" The student who called the attack was clearly distressed.

The other student drew a card confidently and shouted, "Now with your Spell Canceller gone, I can play this, Premature Burial!!" The student's lifepoint counter went down by 800 points and all the sudden a massive metal beetle appeared on the field.

"Behold, I resurrect my Metal Armored Bug (2800/1400)!!" The huge bug let out a triumphant roar before being called to attack the helpless prey.

The first Ra student let out a scream as his lifepoints dropped to zero. Nils smirked as the student recovered his cards.

'That kid had a Spell Reproduction, two spell cards in his hand and a Nobleman of Crossout in his graveyard. He had this duel won. Why is he in Ra and I'm in Slifer?'

Nils then noticed laughing coming from a nearby duel. He turned his head to the left and saw a first year Slifer, whom he recognized from the boat, dueling an Obelisk that had to be at least a second year. He was a big strong guy with blue hair and glasses.

"You're pathetic kid. That's why you're a Slifer!" The Obelisk continued to shout insults at the young man until the Slifer was on the verge of crying. "Please stop making fun of me! It's just game!" The Obelisk was about to mock the little guy's words until Nils stepped in front of him.

"Hey loser, do you mind? I'm in a duel right now!" Nils didn't say a thing; he only activated his duel disk. "Oh, I get it. You want to duel me! Move aside I'll finish this little geek first!" The young Slifer stood behind Nils not knowing what was going on.

"Mister, what are you doing?" The Slifer asked. Nils turned toward the kid and gave him a wink. He then turned back to the Obelisk and started to run his mouth…

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU PICKING ON SOMEONE LIKE HIM?!?!" Both the duelists were taken off guard by Nils' outburst. "You're an upper classmen in Obelisk who's picking on a freshman Slifer! Do you think that's cool?"

The Obelisk stopped to think on the subject, after a few moments he looked straight into Nils' eyes and said… "Uh, yeah!" Nils pushed the Obelisk back and shouted at him, "Why don't you pick on a real duelist you limp noodle!"

The Obelisk was fuming! "Tell you what, I'm going to own you one two three!!" He looked down at the Slifer who was silently applauding Nils. "You lucked out loser!" The Obelisk turned his attention back to Nils and reshuffled his cards. "Lets duel chump! This will be an official tournament duel!" Nils nodded and backed a few paces.

Nils shouted, "Lets duel!!" And picked up his cards. After scanning them he nodded at the Obelisk and said, "Why don't you start tough guy!" "Gladly!" The Obelisk barked back.

As the duel unfolded many spectators gathered around the young Slifer who was dueling earlier to watch. Many things were said about Nils' heroism, kindness and even being a badass as well as an idiot.

The Obelisk picked up his drawn card and shouted, "I'm going to summon my Vorse Raider!!" The beast-warrior appeared on the field wielding a mighty pike. The monster growled angrily at Nils. (1900/1200) "Go ahead and try to take this thing down! Your move."

Nils confidently drew a card from his deck. He placed it onto his disk and said, "I activate Grave Arm! This instantly kills a monster on the field! Bye, bye Vorse Raider!" A giant menacing arm appeared and dragged Vorse Raider into a dark abyss.

Nils then slid another card into his disk. He coolly said, "I now play Question #2!" A strange looking man with a jester uniform appeared with six cards in his hand. "Here's how this card works," Nils explained. "I reveal to you all the contents of my fusion deck to you.

The Obelisk studied the six cards from Nils' fusion deck before they were shuffled. Nils put all but one card away into his pocket. "Now you try to guess the card I picked. Guess right and it's removed from the game and I lose lifepoints equal to its attack. Guess wrong I special summon it. Good luck!"

The Obelisk contemplated it for about a minute before calling a name. "I choose Tri-Headed Cyber Tortoise!" Nils smiled. "Doesn't matter to me," Nils said. "I was going to get it anyway.

The might machine tortoise then was removed from play.

The Obelisk scratched his head and asked, "What do you mean? How are you going to get it now that it's removed from play."

Nils snapped his fingers. "Glad you asked!" He slid another card into his duel disk and said, "I play Dimension Fusion!" A huge portal appeared on the field. From it emerged the Cyber Tortoise that was recently removed.

Nils-2000

Obelisk-4000

Nils called out, "At the cost of 2000 points I can special summon as many removed from play monsters as I'm able! (0000/4000)" The monster then began to glow.

The Obelisk watched the massive monster with fear in his eyes. "What's it doing?" Nils smiled and said, "His special ability is activating. I swap its attack and defense until the end of the turn.

All the spectators watched in aw as Nils now had a monster with 4000 attack points. Nils raised his fist and yelled, "Alright Tri-Headed, attack his lifepoints directly!!"

The monster shot out a powerful yellow beam at the Obelisk student, bringing the point count to zero.

Nils-2000

Obelisk-0

The Obelisk fell on his back and walked away with a scowl.

Many of the watching students began to cheer Nils. Slifers, Ras and even some Obelisk girls all rushed over to Nils to congratulate him. Nils appreciated all the friendly gestures and comments he got. After the crowd died down it was only him, the young Slifer and two Obelisk Blue girls.

The two girls introduced themselves as Mindy and Jasmine. "Oh you were so great!" Shouted Mindy. "Not just great you were so kind!" Jasmine added. Nils was about ready to real in the fish but the young Slifer tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me mister Nils," the Slifer spoke to Nils. Nils looked at the young man giving him a hurry up look. The Slifer cut to the chase. "I pretended to be an innocent victim so you could save me. Now where's that twenty you said you'd give me?"

Mindy and Jasmine overheard the words and have Nils a disgusted look. "Why would you do that? Scamming to meet girls!" They shouted. The two girls each slapped Nils and stormed off.

Nils shrunk to his knees and began to beg. "Come on! Don't believe this little twerp! It wasn't a scam it's just… he bought me a soda and I owed him money! Yeah that's it!" The two girls were already walking away.

Nils leaned his head down and reached into his pocket. He pulled a twenty-dollar bill from it and handed it to the kid. The Slifer happily pocketed the money and walked away. "Just holler next time you need me!"

Nils sat alone for a few moments until someone slapped the back of his head. Nils rubbed the back of his hand and looked up. Sure enough it was Chazz, the guy he dueled along side the night before.

"What are you doing freshy slacker?" Nils jumped to his feet and smiled. "Nothing Chazzster! I was just relaxing in the shade after a hard fought duel!"

Chazz shook his head. "Don't play dumb. I saw you. You used that little kid to setup a hero routine to get some girls. I've done some pretty low things in my life but what you did… that's pretty low."

Nils crossed his arms. He looked up toward the sky and said, "What can I say? I met that kid on the boat and I made a deal." Chazz shook his head and began to walk off. Nils ran up to the departed duelist to stop him.

"Hey! Have you seen that Alexis girl anywhere?" Chazz blushed at the sound of that name.

"Alexis?! Why do you want to find her? Is it because you want to declare your love for her like I do!?!?" Nils cocked his eyebrows. "Umm no," he mumbled. "I have a score to settle with her! I want to duel her!"

Chazz dwelled on the words for a few minutes and burst into laughter. "HAHA! You don't stand a chance against Alexis! She's one of the top duelists in the school! What makes you think you could beat her?"

Nils smirked before replying. "Well…" he started. Chazz was eager to hear what Nils wanted to say. Nils started to speak up. "I tied with her at my entrance exam! And I have a score to settle!"

Chazz found this interesting. This noob from out of nowhere was able to tie with one of Duel Academy's top pupils. Maybe Nils wasn't so bad after all. Sure he was a lowlife perv but he could duel. Chazz agreed to help Nils find Alexis. "Follow me…"

30 minutes later…

Chazz and Nils were back at the Slifer Dorms. Inside they found Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine lounging around.

Nils looked around.

"Say," he started. "Why are all of you in here? There's a tournament going on out there." All the students except Mindy and Jasmine looked happily at Nils. Jaden spoke up, "We're taking a break. We've been dueling hard out there." Mindy added in, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be out being a sleaze?" "Yeah!" Jasmine added in.

Nils stepped back with an innocent poker face. He sighed but before he could respond Alexis spoke up.

"I know what you want!" Everyone in the room but Chazz and Nils eyed Alexis curiously. Alexis smiled and picked up her duel disk. "You want a rematch don't you!" Everyone was somewhat shocked to here this. Mindy and Jasmine jumped in front of Alexis.

Jasmine snatched Alexis' duel disk from her. "Alexis you don't want to duel this sleaze. Why don't you let me duel him and take him out of this tournament!?" Alexis pondered the situation.

Mindy jumped into the situation. "I want to help put this guy in his place too!" She turned toward the stunned Nils. "Why don't you duel me and Jasmine in a handicap match? If you win we'll forgive you for what you did earlier and let you duel Alexis!"

Everyone in the room looked excited for this turn of events. Especially Jaden… "Sweet! I've never seen Nils duel before! This is going to be SO cool!"

Mindy and Jasmine looked toward Alexis for approval. Alexis thought about it for a bit and finally gave her answer. "Sounds like the girls have a bone to pick with you new guy. I'm all for it!"

Nils looked around the room wondering what to do. Chazz crossed his arms and frowned. "Listen Nils, you may be good but a handicap is nothing to take lightly." Jasmine then added, "We'll never forgive you unless you accept."

Chazz then added back in. "I wouldn't do it Nils. Even if they are girls." Nils grabbed his deck and inserted it into his duel disk. "I ACCEPT!" Nils shouted.

All these students stepped outside the dorm ready to watch the duel. Nils stoop facing his two opponents ready to start.

All three competitors drew their first hands…

"Lets duel!!"

All right another chapter down. Nils is set to face his toughest challenge yet. He fights for redemption, respect and to prove to everyone he's a great duelist. Will he succeed? Read and Review to find out!


	8. A Beastly Challenge

I'm glad to see some people have read all my chapters. Not as much as I would have liked but hey, critics are everywhere. I don't' on Yu-gi-oh or GX I own Nils, Plex and my other OC's.

Chapter 8

Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Hassleberry and Chazz watched anxiously for the duel to begin. Nils was set to face Mindy and Jasmine in a handicap match. Chazz watched Nils with interest. To him, Nils shouldn't be looking so nervous. Afterall, "They're just girls…"

Chazz wasn't aware he said that last part aloud. He received some piercing glares from the three girls that were present. "Hehe, sorry," he apologized.

Nils shook his head in pity for Chazz. He turned his gaze back at his two opponents. "So," he began. "How is this going to work?" He activated his duel disk and shuffled his cards while waiting for an answer.

Jasmine glared at him as she began to explain the rules. "You get 8000 life points while me and Mindy each have 4000." Mindy then added in, "And to win you have to defeat both of us. The turns are like so, you go then me, then Jasmine. You are allowed to draw two cards during your draw phase instead of one."

Nils nodded to show he understood the rules. He put on a smile and drew his first seven cards. While he eyed them carefully Nils decided to toy with his competition. "Tell me, are all girls in the school Obelisks? Did you do anything to deserve it? Because I don't think I've seen a girl who has not been in Obelisk since I arrived yesterday.

Nils recognized he struck a nerve rather quickly…

"We're all in Obelisk because girls can't live in the substandard conditions you live in!" Mindy shouted. "Yeah, and it's because we're better than most boys!" Jasmine added in.

Nils smirked ad nodded as if he agreed with them. He decided it was time to start the duel!

Nils played a spell card. "I play She Sells Sea Shells!" A grassy cottage appeared on the field. Inside was a woman with many seashells for sale.

Nils pulled his deck from his duel disk and began looking through it. "This card lets me take a Shell card that was made for Cyber Tortoises from my deck to my hand." He picked one card and revealed to his foes. The card was entitled: Serrated Turtle Shell.

Nils placed the card facedown.

"I'll set it facedown as well as this card. I'll wrap up by playing my Cyber Tortoise in attack mode (0/2000). End turn."

Mindy drew her card. "I play Stray Lambs" Two small lamb tokens appeared on her side of the field (0/0). "Next up I play Shien's spy!" One of her goats then wandered over to Jasmine's side of the field.

Nils watched his opponent with interest. 'What's the point of that? I've never seen a move like this. Oh well, if there's one thing I learned in my life it's you can always trust a pretty face!'

Mindy continued her turn. "I play the spell card Loan! I get to draw up to two cards from my deck." She picked up two more. "Now I have until me next turn to destroy my own monsters equal to the amount of cards I drew. I think I'll give up my lamb token. Also since this is a tag duel I can offer Jasmine's token as well!'

The two small lambs disappeared. Suddenly a loud roar came from nowhere.

Nils looked around. "What was that?" He then noticed two tremendous monsters on his opponent's fields. "Where did those come from?!"

Starring down Nils were two tremendous green gorillas! The two girls laughed then Mindy decided to explain. "This monster is called Green Baboon Defender of the Forest (2600/1800)! When a beast monster is destroyed during our turn we can special summon them from our hands!"

Nils now understood why Mindy gave Jasmine a token, it was so Jasmine could summon a Green Baboon as well. He was now facing two monsters each with 2600 attack. Nils knew he was in trouble early on.

Mindy ended her turn.

Jasmine drew her card. "I summon this monster in defense mode." A facedown card appeared on the field. "Since everyone has drawn I can now attack!"

The mighty Green Baboon pounded its chest and charged into Nils' tortoise. Right before the green beast was about to smash the turtle its head and limbs suddenly disappeared inside its shell!

The baboon's smash simply bounced off its victim's shell. That, and Nils' lifepoints stayed the same.

Jasmine and Mindy demanded to know what just happened. 

Nils activated two trap cards. "The first one is called Withdraw! It switches my tortoise into defense mode and makes Cyber Tortoise monsters immune to destruction of all forms for the turn."

The Green Baboon then fell to a knee and exploded. Nils raised his hand to silence the girls before they could complain. "It's a trap card called Serrated Shell. This card gives my Cyber Tortoise an unbeatable defense. This trap destroys all monsters that attack the Cyber Tortoise this turn."

Jasmine set a facedown and ended her turn.

Nils drew a card and played it. "I play She Sells Sea Shells! This card lets me take one shell card from my deck and add it to my hand."

Nils searched his deck and picked out a card. After shuffling he played another card. "I play Fusion Portal. I can now summon a level six or lower fusion monster from my fusion deck by offering one monster on my field."

The cyber tortoise exploded then Nils' Twin Headed Cyber Tortoise appeared in defense mode (0/2500).

"I now equip it with my shell I brought to my hand, Invincible Shell! My monster cannot switch out of defense mode but now its defense is doubled (0/5000)."

Everyone watching the duel starred in awe at such high defense points.

"I finish by equipping your baboon with Berserker Ring! Now it has no choice but to stay in attack and attack my tortoise! End turn!"

Mindy drew her card and saw she had no moves. "I have to attack your tortoise…"

The mighty baboon charged into the twin headed tortoise and bounced harmlessly off dealing a good hunk of damage.

Nils-8000

Mindy-1600

Jasmine-4000

Nils chuckled. "Looks like I should be the Obelisk eh girls?" Mindy mumbled, "Maybe so."

Jasmine however wouldn't hear any of it. "Watch this perv, I draw!"

Jasmine looked at her drawn card realizing she could make good use of it. "I play Monster exchange. We look at each others decks and each take a monster to our hand."

Nils handed his cards to the girl and took hers. He didn't find anything that interested him so he just took a Rescue Cat. Jasmine however took hold of a Cyber Raider.

"I play your Cyber Raider in attack mode (1400/1200)." A metallic machine-like warrior appeared on the field. "I attack now!" 

The warrior punched at the massive tortoise with little to no effect.

Nils-8000

Mindy-1600

Jasmine-400

All the sudden the ring worn by the Green Baboon teleported over to the Twin-Headed Cyber Tortoise switching it to attack mode. This of course is credited to Cyber Raider's ability to switch equipment cards.

Nils realized he was in another tough spot. He had a monster with 0 attack who was forced to attack every turn. On top of that his monster can't be beaten in battle so he'll be forced to attack every turn!

Jasmine set a facedown and ended her turn.

Nils drew and looked at his three cards annoyingly. He had two of his own cards plus the useless Rescue Cat. "I set a monster in defense mode and attack Cyber Raider with my tortoise."

Nils watched as his monster charged the warrior as if it was committing suicide.

Nils-6600

Mindy-1600

Jasmine-400

"End turn…"

Mindy drew a card and ordered her Green Baboon to attack. "Go hit the Cyber Tortoise!"

This time the beast's attack actually left a mark on the mighty shell of the tortoise.

Nils-4000

Mindy-1600

Jasmine-400

It was now Jasmine's turn. She drew and placed a monster on her duel disk, "I summon a Rescue cat in defense mode and attack with your Cyber Raider."

Nils-2400

Mindy-1600

Jasmine-400

Nils slowly drew his card. He was steaming, he had a useless hand and his opponents countered his combo brilliantly. 'Never thought there were good female duelists. Then again, I tied with that Alexis girl. She must have been teaching these two.'

Nils gave Alexis and glare and finally looked at the card he had drawn. Nils wasn't out yet.

"I play the spell Copy and Paste! Here's the deal, I look through your graveyards and if I find a card in there that I also have in my deck I get to immediately activate!"

The two girls were about to withdraw their graveyards but Nils held up his hand. "No need to do that now. I know exactly what I'm activating…" Nils revealed a Loan card from his deck.

"I have one too. I'll draw two cards and pay off the loan by offering your Rescue Cat that I set last turn as well as my facedown monster I set awhile ago." Nils' monsters disappeared then he picked up yet another card.

He smirked before stating, "One monster was Cyber Spider. When this beauty is destroyed I get to draw another card from my deck."

Nils stared confidently as he fanned out his now five-card hand.

"Next up I equip my twin-headed with a union monster, It's called Living Cyber Shell."

A floating shell appeared on the field and wrapped around the massive tortoise. In addition the Berserker Ring disappeared.

Nils then switched his monster to defense mode. "Living Cyber shell makes the equipped monster immune to specific targeting spell cards like Berserker Ring. The equipped Invincible Shell from earlier also goes bye bye."

Nils set a facedown card and called it a turn.

Mindy drew her card. "I arm my baboon with Megamorph (5200/1800)!" The already big baboon grew even bigger and fiercer.

She played another card, "I also play my Mystical Space Typhoon." All the sudden the Living Cyber Shell disappeared.

Mindy had one last card to play. "I finally play Shield Crush, this crushes your annoying tortoise!" The tortoise let out a growl and exploded.

Nils now activated his facedown. "Go Shell Fragments!" Three metallic plates appeared on Nils' field (0/0).

"Upon the destruction of a Cyber Tortoise monster I can activate this. I summon shell tokens in defense mode equal to half the level of the destroyed monster."

Mindy nodded and sent her baboon to destroy one of the three shells. "I end my turn."

Jasmine was now up. "I admit Nils you're good. But I don't think you'll be able to win this."

She then moved the Cyber Raider and Rescue Cat from the duel disk. "I offer these two to summon my Behemoth King of all Animals (2700/1500)!" A monstrous pink beast appeared on the field. The three-foot fangs that were inches away from his head particularly intimidated Nils.

"I've seen some ugly puppies in my life… but… DAMN!" This amused all the people watching the duel. Nils got a spark of happiness from the laugher he created.

Jasmine wouldn't let Nils enjoy it for long. "My monster now lets me bring back beasts from my graveyard equal to the amount of tributes I used." She picked the only two beasts in her graveyard and let her 'puppy' rip a shell token apart.

Nils flipped over his next card. He thought it was best to end the duel here and now. As he studied his four cards he though, 'Lets see, I'm starring down two huge beasts and now Jasmine has that green baboon back ready to hit me as soon as I nail one of their monsters.'

Nils finally made his decision. He slammed a card into his duel disk. "I play Monster Reincarnation!" Nils placed a card in his graveyard and pulled out his original Cyber Tortoise (0/2000).

"I play my Cyber Tortoise in attack mode." The famous metal tortoise appeared on the field in front of Nils.

"I have one more card to play now. I play Unsealing Shell." The Cyber Tortoise's shell began to crumble…

In place the tortoise's appearance changed, a lot.

The monster was now able to stand on its hind legs. Without the shell Nils' monster looked considerably more dangerous.

"This card lets me offer a Cyber Tortoise. By removing its shell I can summon a new monster. This is my Cyber Leviathan (3000/0)!"

Everyone stared in amazement as Nils summoned a monster that wasn't all defense.

Nils decided it was time to reveal his monster's ability. "This card has the ability to attack all monsters on my opponent's side of the field. That means both of you!!"

Nils let his leviathan unleash a blue laser from its mouth. The beam eradicated both of the big animals on the girl's fields. But sure enough Green Baboon Defender of the Forest appeared on Jasmine's field as a replacement.

Nils set his last card facedown. "I end my turn."

As if on cue the leviathan swapped to defense. Nils decided to end the confusion before it even started.

"This monster comes with a price. At the end of the turn he switched to defense mode. In addition any monster that attacks it can deal damage through its mediocre defense."

Nils-2400

Mindy-1200

Jasmine-100

Mindy drew her card. "I play Silver Fang in attack mode (1200/800)." A silver wolf appeared growling on the field.

Mindy called her monster to attack. "Eliminate that overgrown reptile!" The wolf obeyed and charged the leviathan.

Nils responded my pressing a button on his duel disk. "Lets see what you think of this, I activate the trap Final Attack Orders!" The Cyber Leviathan suddenly rose into attack position ready to counter the wolf!

Mindy knew what was going to happen. She was going to lose…

The Silver Fang continued the charge into the reptile and was felled by a laser blast.

Nils-2400

Mindy-0

Jasmine-100

Mindy was out of the duel.

She collapsed to her knees and smiled at Nils and her partner. "Good duel. Finish it Jasmine!"

Jasmine nodded and drew her card. "Let's finished this now Nils!"

Nils nodded back at her. "I agree Jasmine!"

Jasmine set her only workable card into her duel disk. "I play Wild Natures Release! This adds my monster's defense to its attack." The baboon grew even larger than it was before (4400/1800).

"Alright, since your monster is in attack mode due to your trap card negating its effect, I'm going to beat your 3000 points! Green Baboon attack now!" The monster pounded into Nils' monster into the ground.

Nils-1000

Jasmine-100

Jasmine ended her turn. It was judgment time for Nils. He had one draw…one chance. If he ever wants to make a name for himself he had to draw a good card.

Nils looked at everyone around and confidently said, "Time for me to make the…perfect draw." He yanked his card from his deck and gave the card a huge grin.

"NICE!"

Everyone was anxious to see what the card was. They all waited patiently to see what Nils had up his sleeve.

Nils placed his card onto his duel disk. "I summon my all powerful Cyber Seal (700/500)!"

Not one of the observers knew what the card did, save for Chazz. 

"This monster can attack my opponent directly!"

Jasmine's face showed shock but she actually felt respect. She never thought Nils would actually be able to win this duel.

Nils raised his fist. "Alright Cyber Seal, ATTACK HER DIRECTLY!" The metallic aqua creature bypassed the baboon and struck Jasmine directly.

Nils-1000

Jasmine-0

Nils leaned against a nearby tree. He was exhausted.

With a sigh Nils looked at his latest challenge. "Alexis, looks like our duel is next…"

The girl gave him a smile and nodded her head.

Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Mindy and Jasmine were equally as excited for the duel as Nils certainly was.

Alexis snapped her fingers. "I got it! Why don't we duel at the central courtyard? Everyone in the school is anxious to see if our duel was a fluke."

Nils liked the sound of this. He could get his rematch and show off his skills in front of the school. Maybe meet some girls!

Closing comments: I put a lot of work into this chapter. Not exactly the typing but making up new cards for Nils to use. I don't like to use real cards of I can help it.

Anyway, Nils has officially earned his rematch! Can Nils prove he's the real deal? Or is he going to fall to the toughest opponent he has ever faced?


	9. perfect duelist vs blonde angel

* * *

This is it! The rematch everyone has been looking forward to…I think I hope.

Anyway I don't own yu-gi-oh if I did I'd be richer than you!

p.s. I'm sorry this is late but I had to wrap up finals and such. And to those who have been wondering…

**I have no intention of making Nils unstoppable! I have no intention of him being a super human duelist like on the show. Another thing, Nils does have some broken cards but seriously who doesn't?! He's just been being established as a strong duelist ☺**

* * *

Chapter 9

Nils had just survived his trial. He had managed to win a handicapped duel against Mindy and Jasmine. He had earned his rematch with Alexis.

He had been savoring this opportunity since he had gotten into Duel Academy. 'She's the only one I haven't beaten so far,' Nils thought. 'It's like my friends used to say, I wouldn't be perfect if I tied with someone.'

Nils along with his opponent Alexis, as well as their audience were making their way to the school's main duel arena. As they walked many other people followed along. Apparently Nils tying with one of the school's top third years struck a nerve. Not as much as Jaden beating Crowler two years before though.

All the students soon arrived at the courtyard outside Duel Academy. Nils looked around wondering where Plex was. 'Gee, I haven't seen him in awhile. Oh well, it's his loss!'

Nils began shuffling his cards. Many observers were talking among themselves. "I wonder if he can win." "No it was a fluke." "Alexis is too good, she's not going to lose." "I think this kid is the next Yugi."

When both duelists finished shuffling Nils looked at his opponent. Alexis nodded towards him…

"Lets Duel!"

Nils picked up a card. "Lets not waste anytime, I'll start." He scanned his fanned six cards carefully. He knew the slightest mistake could and probably would cost him this match.

"I play Duel Summon! Now for my turn and your next turn we get to normal summon twice! I summon two monsters in defense mode and set two facedowns. Your move."

Alexis drew her card and looked at Nils' loaded field nervously. The boy wasn't holding back at all, he already had a massive field advantage. She couldn't hold back either.

"I play Advanced Ritual Art! I take normal monsters from my deck for tributes for ritual summoning. I send Wingweaver to the graveyard. She's level eight so I get to ritual summon a level eight monster. I summon Cyber Angel Dakini (2700/2400)!" A warrior angelic woman appeared on the field with many blades.

All the sudden the monster cut into one of the facedown monsters.

Alexis smirked. "When Dakini is summoned you choose one of your monsters and destroy it. Nils revealed one of his facedown monsters but Dakini didn't eliminate it. Alexis asked Nils what happened.

Nils smirked back and said, "This is my Cyber Tortoise of the Sea (500/500). It's unaffected by spells, traps and monster effects. Down side is if anything declares it as a target then it's immediately destroyed without damage calculation."

Before Alexis could continue the field was then engulfed and water! Every monster was destroyed but Cyber Tortoise of the Sea.

"What happened?" Alexis asked. Nils then replied, "While you were thinking about your effect I chained Torrential Tribute! It destroyed your angel and my Cyber Tortoise who was facedown. Another thing, my tortoise of the sea isn't destroyed and now I chain Shell Fragments, you remember what this does right?"

Two cracked shells appeared on the field. "Since my tortoise was level four I get two shell tokens with no stats in defense mode."

Alexis gritted her teeth. Nils had brought his A-game…

Everyone watching was equally impressed. Nils was totally owning Alexis thus far…

Alexis then drew her attention back to her hand. She still had two normal summons thanks to Nils' Duel Summon card. Problem is that she only had one monster in her hand.

"I play Cyber Tu Tu (1000/800) in defense mode and set a facedown. I end."

Nils drew his card. He had a measly two-card hand but he had a plan to fix that.

"I play Loan! Another card I used last duel, I draw two cards now. Next I have until my next standby phase to offer two monsters or I discard two cards and lose 2000 points. Lucky for me I can offer my shell tokens!"

Nils drew his cards and watched his tokens explode.

"I summon my Cyber Spider! Next I play Fusion Portal, peace out spider and hello Cyber Tarantula! (1500/1500). FYI, Fusion Portal can only summon a fusion monster if the offered one is used as one of the fusion requirements of the fusion monster."

A huge grotesque spider appeared on the field. Its legs were that of a real spider but the body was robotic.

"I now draw a card due to the destruction of Cyber Spider. I attack your Tu Tu!"

The tarantula shot a web onto Cyber Tu Tu ready to reel in its meal.

"Not so fast, I activate Widespread Ruin!" Alexis activated her facedown card, which destroyed the Tarantula.

Nils smiled when his monster was beaten. "Thanks there Lex, I get to draw again! Another thing that separates this guy from a normal spider is when he's destroyed be an opponent's card effect we both draw for every Cyber Spider in my graveyard. So I draw one and you draw one."

Nils clearly had the advantage. He looked at his four cards pondering what to do next.

"One facedown and I end my move."

Alexis drew her card uneasily. Nils was schooling her so far. 'I wonder if he can play this well the whole duel,' she thought to herself.

She looked at Nils' Cyber Tortoise of the Sea thinking about the creature's weakness. She was going to exploit it.

"I summon Cyber Petite Angel (300/200)," she declared. The small pink angel appeared on the field.

"I can now take a Machine Angel Ritual card from my deck to my hand!" She did so.

Nils watched Alexis take her turn. 'Oh come on,' he thought. 'I've already proven I can beat those ritual angels. They aren't going to do any good. Oh well, you can always trust a pretty face.'

Alexis continued her turn. "I attack your sea tortoise with my angel!"

The pink puff pulled out a small bow and arrow and shot it at the sea tortoise. Due to the monsters effect the tortoise exploded without the arrow making contact.

Alexis set a facedown card. "Your move Nils!"

Nils nodded and picked up another card. "Now's the time for my facedown card, but first…" A group of red construction workers appeared on the field.

"Check it out! It's my A-Team Trap Disposal Unit! (300/100). I'm now activating my facedown card Machine Duplication! I use it to summon D-Team Anti Summon Unit and summon B-Team Spell Counter Unit! Their names are all treated as the same. (300/100)"

Two more colorful construction crews appeared to join the red ones.

Nils played his second to last card. "I play Gravearm to nail your little pink thingamagigger!"

A huge monster hand appeared and dragged the poor angel into a dark abyss.

Nils frowned. "Sorry there, I don't like sending a cute girl's cute monster into darkness but hey, it's part of the game."

Alexis sighed at his comment. "Don't try to suck up, we're still dueling here."

Nils chuckled. "Alright then," he said. "But look at my monsters, I've got you completely locked down. These little guys won't let you play anything for free."

Alexis along with all the spectators looked at the field and realized what Nils had accomplished. The three teams out could counter traps, spells and monster summons!

Alexis cringed…

Her opponent formed a fist. "Alright guys lets hit her directly!"

All three of the teams attacked the girl with pickaxes, jackhammers and more forcing her to her knees.

Nils-4000

Alexis-3100

The pervert student looked at his last card and sighed at it. "Well, your move!"

Alexis drew realizing she may be defeated soon if she didn't step her game up. Looking at her cards she came up with an idea.

"I play Pot of Greed!" Nils immediately jumped in to pounce on his monster's ability.

"Wait a second! I activate my Spell Counter Unit! I offer them to stop your pot!"

The construction workers jumped all over Alexis' card destroying it and negating the effect. The construction then self-destructed as well.

Alexis smiled. "Thank you Nils. Thanks for taking the bait!"

Nils gulped and mumbled, "Uh-oh…"

"I play Dark Hole!" A massive black hole opened on the field sucking up Nils' monsters! He was now wide open!

Alexis played another card from her hand. "I pay 800 points to activate my Fulfillment of the Contract!" Cyber Angel Dakini reappeared next to Alexis.

Nils was in a bad way…

Alexis smirked then shouted, "GO! Dakini, hit Nils directly!"

The angel warrior twirled her blades then began violently slashing the boy mutable times. Nils had to sit down after this.

Nils-1300

Alexis-2300

Alexis ended her turn.

Nils drew his card before pressing a button on his duel disk!

"I reveal I card I got just recently! It's a trap that activates during my standby phase. It's called Essence of the Turtle. It switches all monsters currently in play to defense mode!"

Dakini crossed her swords and crouched down signifying its mode.

Nils placed a card on his disk. "Go Cyber Tortoise in attack mode! My last card is the good ol Shell Cannon! This helped me at the academy already! This increases a Cyber Tortoise's attack by its defense! (2000/2000)"

The tortoise's shell opened to reveal a massive mechanical cannon. Slowly it pointed towards the cyber angel.

"Alright, FIRE!" Called Nils. A huge laser beam shot from the cannon eradicating Cyber Angle Dakini.

Nils had no cards left to play so he ended his turn.

Alexis drew her card. "Go Card of Sanctity! I trust you know what this does Nils."

Nils nodded. "I'm not that dumb Alexis! We each draw six cards!"

Each player picked up their cards and reviewed their options. Alexis decided on her strategy…

"First I'll gain an advantage with Delinquent Duo! I choose your far left card!"

Nils-1300

Alexis-1300

Nils discarded the indicated card then he tossed another one due to the duo's other effect.

Alexis placed a monster into play. "I summon another Cyber Tu Tu! Since your monster has more attack points she can hit you directly!"

The dancer twirled around a bit then kicked Nils in the chest with her strong legs.

Nils-300

Alexis-1300

Alexis watched as Nils struggled back to his feet. She had just a little ways to go. She would have to wait for the right time though.

"I set these two facedowns and end my turn."

Nils drew his fifth card. He was ready to strike back.

"I play my Magic Shard Excavation! I discard two cards and I get back my Fusion Portal! I now play it!"

A rift reopened on the field. It sucked up Cyber Tortoise and several seconds later the portal nearly doubled in size. From it emerged Nils' ultimate monster, the Tri-Headed Cyber Tortoise!

"Sorry Alexis," Nils started. "But this is what's going to destroy you! I set a facedown and activate my creature's ability!"

The tortoise roared with all three heads. Its attack and defense swapped (4000/0).

Nils smiled cockily. "Alright, finish her now. Tri Eradicator Beam!"

From each head a massive laser beam shot towards Cyber Tu Tu. Alexis pressed a button on her disk just in time to counter.

"I play hallowed Life Barrier! I discard this and prevent the damage!" She did so, her monster was destroyed but she was still in.

Nils gritted his teeth. "Lucky move…"

Alexis frowned upon hearing the L word.

"You know Nils the longer we duel the more I think you're just another Chazz! I don't like cocky arrogant duelists. Infact, I despise them more than anything…"

Nils was caught off guard by his opponent's outburst.

'Why would she say that,' he wondered. 'I'm perfect…right?'

Nils frowned and ended his move. What did she mean by what she said. Nils was always used to acting like this, at least when his old friends were around.

Alexis drew her card and said, "I play Machine Angel Ritual! I offer my Cyber Prima to summon Cyber Angel Benten!"

Another warrior angel appeared on the field. This one wielded bladelike fans as weapons instead of swords.

Nils pressed a button. "I play Spirit Barrier! So even with my tortoise's attack back down to zero for now I won't take damage!"

Alexis smiled. "Sorry Nils, but I was prepared for such a move."

Nils was now very confused. "What do you mean? Tell me!"

The girls revealed her facedown card. "Magic Sucking Virus is a trap that'll negate the equipped monster's effect! So your monster can now be destroyed in battle."

Nils shook it off. "Oh well, I still won't take damage."

The blond sighed. "You just don't get it. But I'll show you, Benten attack!"

The warrior angel slashed the huge tortoise several times before it was destroyed.

The boy laughed. "Lots of build up for nothing…"

Alexis continued to smile. "My monster's ability now kicks in. When she destroys a monster in battle you take damage equal to your monster's original defense!"

Nils gasped when he heard this.

"I…" he couldn't finish when the angel swiped him across the chest.

"Lost…" he mumbled as he fell to his stomach.

Nils-0

Alexis-1300

* * *

Everyone watching burst into applause over such a great duel! Many crowded Alexis to congratulate her.

Alexis managed to squeeze her way out of the crowd and offered Nils her hand. He took it.

When the boy was on his feet Alexis smiled at him. "Good duel! But I want you to watch that attitude. You're an alright guy but I don't like people who are arrogant pervs. Later."

Nils watched as everyone slowly left.

'I can't believe it. When was the last time I actually lost? Everyone said I was a perfect duelist…what would they say about me now?'

Many thoughts ran through his head. Jaden and Chazz approached him.

"Hey, since you're out of the tournament why don't you go chill at the dorm," Jaden offered.

"Yeah, you did pretty good considering the odds," Chazz added.

Nils didn't want them to find out our stressed he was. So he put on a phony face.

"Haha, no thanks guys. I think I'm going to introduce myself to that hot gym teacher! I'll catch up later…haha…"

Jaden and Chazz looked at Nils strangely but shrugged it off. They left him alone.

Nils looked down at the ground and started to walk off. He needed some time to think.

Little did he know that Plex and Erica were watching the duel the whole time. Plex watched as Nils wondered off aimlessly.

"I'm going to go talk to him," he mentioned to Erica. Before he could run off after his friend Erica grabbed his shoulder.

"Can't you tell, he's stressed out? I can tell because I'm a girl. I think he needs some alone time."

Plex took in his friend's words and watched Nils continue his aimless walk. What was going with him? How could he be so distressed over a single loss? This had to be something more personal, and Plex was going to find out…

* * *

There we go. Nils has gotten his first loss at Duel Academy. Stay tuned, for the next chapter contains much back story on Nils and the origin of the name Perfect Duelist! The next chapter is a definite **CAN'T MISS**! 


	10. There IS no such thing as a perfect

Here it is! The origin of the "Perfect Duelist"!

P.s. there are typos on some of my past duels. In the first duel in chapter 2 the Team cards are supposed to be 300 attack 100 defense. They were the other way around. Another one was Cannon Ball Shell is actually Shell Cannon the card used by Nils in chapter 9. I was watching pirates of the Caribbean and was thinking cannons for some reason.

Anyway thought I'd point that out here's chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10

Nils sat alone on the roof of Duel Academy. He was deep in thought but his mind was wrapped around his nickname and his recent loss.

'When was the last time I lost? Why did I have to milk this freaking nickname.' The boy scratched his head as many more thoughts ran through his head.

As he thought Nils watched all the students down below. The entire was school was getting ready for the finals of the opening year tournament. Nils recognized some of the students but couldn't find any of his friends.

'I guess making a jerk of myself drove them away,' Nils frowned. He layed back on the hard surface his short spiky hair rubbing against the concrete.

Watching the sky he could hear all the students down below cheering as the finalists obviously entered the crowd. Nils didn't care who had made it. He had much more on his mind.

As he watched the clouds and listened to the cheering students the Slifer began wondering did anyone even care he was up here? Do any of his friends care that he's hiding away from them on an eight-story roof.

"Probably not," Nils said aloud. "Not like I told anyone I was coming up here."

Stretching, Nils pulled out his cards. Looking at his prized Cyber Tortoise deck he started talking aloud once again.

"I love these cards. It's unfortunate they couldn't win me this tournament." He sat up a looked at each individual card.

"I wonder if Alexis threw that first duel we had," Nils pondered. "We tied last time and she didn't duel as hard last time." Nils was now standing on his feet.

"Heh, then again neither was I!"

"You weren't? Could have fooled me!"

Nils turned around quickly and saw his friend Plex with Erica smiling at him.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" 'Why are they here?' Nils wondered.

Plex walked up to his friend and looked him over.

"You look alright. Why are you up here Nils? Don't you want to see the finals? And what was with the emo mood earlier?"

Nils raised an eyebrow and pat Plex's head. "Slow down there buddy! One question at a time."

Erica gave Nils an amusing glare before she also walked over to him.

"You can cut the act Nils, we all know you are stressed about something." Nils scratched his head again and tried to change the subject.

"Don't try it Nils!" The boy was silenced before he even got started.

"Don't tell me you're one of those shallow duelists that are only happy when they win! I can't stand people like that!"

Plex laid his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He waited a few moments before bringing his attention back to the pervert.

"I agree Nils, there is something you're hiding. I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what it is."

Nils' smile turned into a grimace. He turned his back toward them and slid down onto his bottom. He sat there thinking of a way to respond before deciding to tell them the truth.

The boy looked back at his friends and sighed. "Sit down guys. I have a lengthy story to tell…"

Plex and Erica sat down listening intently.

"I'll tell you how I got my nickname. It all began roughly two years ago…"

"Back in my home town dueling was basically considered the top sport. Sure it wasn't a very big town, only about 10,000 people there, but there were tons of duelists. Me and my friends were among the top ones. One day we got word from the local card shop about a big promotional tournament coming to our town. The event was to be hosted by the top pro league duelist Elijah Rodman…"

"When we heard about this tournament needless to say the entire town was excited. This was about the time I inherited my Cyber Tortoises that I run today. I knew they'd prove invaluable in the tournament. You see this wasn't just a tournament for fun. The price was definitely worth fighting for. The winner would receive free tuition to Duel Academy but they'd still have to pass the entrance test. Not having to pay is probably the only reason I'm here today…"

Plex interrupted Nils' with a question.

"Wait, if you're here that means it was you who won that big tournament wasn't it? That's pretty impressive!"

Erica nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, I didn't think you were that good!"

Nils however wasn't finished yet.

"Keep in mind that I was 14 years of age. Most of the competitors were around my age or in high school. Sure coming out ahead of hundreds of duelists is impressive no matter who they are, but to get the prize the winner of the tournament had one more task to complete…"

Plex and Erica were very interested. "What was it?" They asked in unison.

Nils nodded.

"You had to beat Elijah Rodman in a duel…"

"WHAT?? You beat a pro league duelists?!?" The two students asked.

Nils couldn't look them in the face while he responded, "No, I didn't…"

Plex and Erica were confused now.

Plex rubbed his chin. "But… how did you get the free tuition if you didn't beat that guy?"

Erica placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah if you didn't win then none of this makes sense!"

Nils sighed again before continuing his story.

"There was more to it than a simple duel. You see I may have survived my friends and other duelists, but my duel with Elijah wasn't as expected. You see I had him cornered in our duel. Judging by the positions we were in there was one of two things going on."

"He was either dueling very poorly or I was dueling brilliantly. It wasn't really either of them but it sure looked like I was schooling this guy. It came down to him not drawing a useful card and that allowed me to finish him. I was so excited! I couldn't believe what I just accomplished. I had won the biggest tournament in town and the biggest duel of my life…"

"I was praised by all my friends and the towns people! I was a local hero! I was even greeted by tons of paparazzi and featured in newspapers. But…"

"When I traveled to Elijah's trailer to sign the prize contract his manager greeted me. There I learned the truth…"

Nils' two friends new by this point what had happened.

Plex bowed his head. "He threw the duel didn't he?" "And it was all to bring attention to Elijah wasn't?" Erica added in.

Nils nodded slowly.

"That's right. They used me as a publicity stunt. They wanted to push Elijah as the pro league's next big star and that's why the tournament was thrown. To make him look good by allowing a promising young duelists to beat him and go to Duel Academy. I was the unfortunate one to have my dreams shattered…"

All three of the students sat in silence for awhile. Nils was unsure how to continue and his friends didn't know quite what to say. Nils decided to continue anyway…

"The act was only known to me, Elijah and his manager. No one else besides to pro league board of directors knew about it. By that point I was a hero to everyone in town. All the young kids looked up to me and I was a celebrity among my friends. I was already a well-known skilled duelists but this was just icing on the cake. People started calling me… The Perfect Duelist…"

Nils paused for another moment before going on.

"Sure it was all in good fun. The problem was many people actually believed in it. It felt so good to get that kind of attention. So… I never mentioned the publicity stunt to anyone. I didn't want to…"

"So as the months passed I kept hearing the name over…and over…and over. At first I knew it was STUPID! There was no such thing as a perfect duelist and there never will be. But as the months turned to years the name became so indented in my head that even I started to believe it…"

"I would never lose a duel because I was better than my friends. That didn't help my developing attitude. At one point I thought so much of my nickname and fame I started becoming cocky. I honestly started to believe I was perfect at dueling because everyone I hung around insisted on it. It was like peer pressure on steroids…"

"I suppose deep down I always knew the name was a load of bull. But those thoughts were buried and the name came with me when I finally enrolled here in Duel Academy. When I lost to Alexis it threw me off. Not because I can't stand a loss it was because I hadn't lost a duel since that fateful day. And my attitude and nickname was so embedded in me that I couldn't take it at first. That's why I'm up here guys. I need to get my head straight…"

The trio sat silently again. Plex spoke up first.

"Wow, what a story Nils. I had no idea…" Plex stopped there. He didn't want to hit Nils too hard while he was in this current state.

Nils nodded and actually smiled. Not a fake smile… this one was real. He even started laughing.

The boy jumped up to his feet and kept laughing.

Erica's sweat dropped and she looked at Plex. "What's going on with him?" Plex shook his head. "I've only known him for two days give me a break."

Nils stopped laughing and looked down at his friends.

"You know what? I should really think Alexis! I had know idea but I guess what I really needed was a good loss to snap be back to normal. I'm not a perfect duelist! No one is! I'm finally good ol' Nils again!"

Nils' new attitude pleases his friends. They were glad to see him back to normal.

"You know what Plex, Erica? I don't want you to call me a perfect duelist anymore! I don't want to be like I was ever again!"

Plex was about to agree but something held him back. He already met Nils as the perfect duelist, so what was he going to be now?

"Say Nils, I don't mind calling you the perfect duelist. I met you as the so called perfect duelist, so to me you'll always be the so called perfect duelist!"

Nils considered the words. "So, you guys don't mind that nickname?" He asked.

The two shook their heads. Erica said, "As long as you don't let it go to your head I'll be willing to call you a perfect duelists. It's a little dumb now that you openly admit there's no such thing but hey, it's just a nickname!"

Nils smiled at the two. "Alright if you insist!"

The three were all in good moods now. Nils decided it would be a good time to check up on the finals going on below. They looked down and saw only two duelists dueling.

"Hey guys, when did you get knocked out of the tournament?" Nils asked.

Plex blushed and replied, "Well, we got eliminated by…my sister…"

Nils stared awkwardly at them. "You… have a sister Plex? What year?"

Plex replied, "Well, she's a second year Ra Yellow. She taught me everything I know and was the one who got me involved in the game in the first place. She's really good!"

Nils laughed. "I'm going to have to duel her sometime. But hey, where's Jaden, Chazz and the others?"

Erica looked down and didn't see them dueling. "Oh I remember, while Jaden was getting lunch he refused to budge. Alexis, Chazz and him were all disqualified because he made them late! Isn't that ridiculous!"

Nils and Plex's sweat dropped. "Alrighty then…" they both responded.

The pervert boy looked back down at the duel. "You guys know who those two are?" Nils asked.

Plex nodded. "Yeah, the girl just so happens to be my sister Sheena. The other guy… he's a transfer student from North Academy, his name is Tannin."

Erica nodded. "I don't think anyone knows much about him. He keeps to himself. He's like that guy who used to go here named Zane. Thing is, he isn't just rumored to be good, he's a total jerk!!"

Nils listened to their explanations while watching the duel. It hadn't been going on too long.

* * *

Down below…

Sheena was staring confidently at Tannin. She smirked and grabbed a card from her hand.

"Here we go, I play Temple of the Monarchs! This card allows me once per turn to summon a monarch martyr token. If it isn't used as a tribute for a monarch monster then in disappears at the end of the turn."

Tannin wasn't even phased by his opponent's remark.

Sheen shrugged it off and played another card. "I offer my token to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch! (2400/1000). "His effect now kicks in," she continued. "I can destroy your defense monster!" Zaborg formed a lightning bolt in its hand and threw it at the defense position monster destroying it with ease. Again, Tannin paid it now head.

"Alright maybe this will knock some sense into you! I arm my monarch with Axe of Despair! (3400/1000) "Now Zaborg hits you directly!" The monarch threw another lightning bolt. This one struck Tannin instead.

Tannin-600

Sheena- 2200

Tannin smiled and pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate Inferno Tempest! You dealt me more than 3000 damage now all the monsters in our graveyards and decks are removed from the game!"

A massive explosion overtook the field destroying the spirits of many monsters.

Sheena shrugged and ended her turn.

Tannin coolly drew his card. "I play Different Dimension Spring. Now if I have to remove monsters in my graveyard to activate and effect then I do the opposite. I send removed from play monsters back to the graveyard instead."

The card confused most people watching the duel, Sheena on the other hand understood fully what the card did.

Tannin continued his turn. "Behold, the instrument of your destruction…" As the tall young man spoke those words four spirits of monsters returned to his graveyard.

"First three skull servants and a happy lover return to my graveyard. I then play Dien Kento the Cure Master giving 1000 more points."

Tannin-1600

Sheena-2200

"Now watch as my ultimate monster rises…" A massive dark portal opened on the field. From it emerged a demonic looked angel…

"This is Sky Scourge Norleras!" (2400/1500) "Now I use his ability…"

Sheena wasn't afraid at all. "What can that thing do? It doesn't look that strong." Tannin smiled.

"You fool, first I offer 1000 points. Now all things on the field and hand including him are destroyed!"

Sheena watched in horror as EVERYTHING was destroyed.

Tannin laughed as he drew a card. "Norleras also lets me draw one card when the destruction ends. My card is Monster Reborn! I reborn your Zaborg!" The lightning monarch rose again this time on Tannin's field.

Sheena knew it was over. Tannin walked all over her.

Tannin savored the moment before finally screaming, "ATTACK HER NOW!" Zaborg lauched yet another lightning bolt as Sheena finishing the duel…

Tannin-600

Sheena-0

Everyone was amazed at Tannin's dueling skill and his bizarre Sky Scourge card. They simply watched as he walked away and was declared the winner of the tournament. This earned him the top ranked Obelisk Blue in the school.

Back on the roof of Duel Academy Nils, Plex and Erica were amazed. Plex couldn't believe his sister was beaten so easily. Nils couldn't believe the way Tannin played Sheena so well.

The three left the roof all thinking about what they just saw.

Nils wasn't disturbed by this turn of events he was excited. 'Good, I'm going to need as much competition as I can get!'

The three all went back to their dorms. Nils was ready now more than ever to face his first school year. Now that he had his head on straight he was ready to take Duel Academy by storm…

* * *

Alright there we go, chapter 10 is complete. I hope everyone likes this story so far. This happens to be the end of the first story arc.

Think of the past ten chapters to be an oversized prologue. The real story begans in the next arc beginning in chapter 11! Stay tuned!


	11. Spiders, steaks and slumps oh my

Alright now Nils' school year is about to begin! What new adventures wait for Nils and his friends? Read to find out duh!

I don't own yu-gi-oh or gx…

Now entering story arc #2

* * *

Chapter 11

The tournament was over. Nils as well as all of his friends were ranked rather low. Nils had only beaten three people in the tournament while Plex beat two as well did Erica. The eventual winner and was the mysterious third year named Tannin…

As Nils and Plex walked back to the Slifer Dorm for some well deserved rest, Plex was busy looking up the Sky Scourge cards. He followed Nils while checking the card database supplied with the school PDA.

"Nils it seems those Sky Scourges are very new and very rare cards. From what I've read Tannin is the only known user of these cards in the world!" Nils laughed.

"Ha! Key word there Plex, **known**." He replied. "Besides how good can Tannin be? He won the opening year tournament but only because Jaden and the others weren't there!"

The two continued walking down the forest path to Slifer Dorm. The two had traveled the bath several times now but it still gave Nils the creeps. "I wonder if we could get paid to cut some of this stuff down," he laughed.

After a few more minutes of walking the two had reached their dorm. The sun was starting to set which meant that it was almost time to eat. Looking at his watch Nils decided to chill in his room for awhile.

The two entered their room and Nils flopped onto his bunk. "Shoot I'm tired! After being out so late last night and not eating much I'm wiped!"

Plex mumbled a reply of, "Uh huh." Then he got on the room's computer.

Nils sat up. "What are you doing? Don't tell me you're going to keep looking up those Sky Scourges! Come Plex they're just cards."

Plex sighed and sat in a roll chair. "Maybe you're right. But I've never seen my sister get owned by someone like that."

Nils laid back down. "First time for everything. Now I think I'm going to take a na…." "ATTENTION SLIFERS!" Nils fell of his bunk.

"What was that?" Plex pointed to the ceiling, "There's an intercom system. That must be Mr. Loaf."

Nils got up rubbing his back. "Doesn't Loaf have more important things to do than mess with my head?"

"Alright Slifers it's time for dinner! Everyone report to the mess hall!"

Plex opened the door followed by a reluctant tired looking Nils. The two found their way to the mess hall where they grabbed their trays and took a seat.

Everyone in the room noticed Nils was actually eating today. Mr. Loaf smiled before saying, "Nice to see you're appreciating my food Mr. Gibson."

Nils nodded back at the headmaster. "Oh yeah, I've hardly eaten anything since last night. Heck I'd be willing to eat my sister's cooking right about now! And the health department sued her! How funny is that?!"

Nils drew a mixed reaction of amusement and pity from the room. Chazz stopped eating and asked, "What does she do freshy?"

Nils finished a bite and replied, "Oh, she owns a restaurant! Good thing I knew better than to eat there. Should have seen it, it was like someone put eye drops in everybody's food! Ha!"

The pervert looked around at everyone staring at him. He shrugged it off and resumed eating the savory food.

After eating Nils and Plex returned to their room where Nils napped for awhile.

At about 9 o'clock Nils woke up. He saw Plex looking through his deck. "Hey did you use that card I gave you?"

Plex looked up realizing his roommate was awake. "No I didn't get a chance to." Nils snapped his fingers in a 'darn it' kind of way. "You'll use it eventually mark my words!"

Nils hopped out of bed. "In French class I'd normally say I've got to take a wicked yes but I'm just going to say I've got to go to the bathroom. Where would that be Plex?"

Plex pointed out the window much to Nils' dismay. "It's an outhouse?" Plex nodded. "Yeah and it's a washroom too." Nils frowned and grabbed a towel.

"Guess I'll be back in a bit." Nils left the room but left the door open to get a breeze going. He walked coolly into the outhouse.

Plex was kicking back in the room looking at the card Nils gave him. Suddenly he heard, "OH MY GOD!!"

Plex jumped up and ran to the door. "NILS! What happened?!"

"THERE"S A SPIDER IN HERE BIGGER THAN MY DOG!! IT'S COMING CLOSER!"

Plex heard lots of banging around and yelling coming from the outhouse.

"I think I got it," he heard Nils say. "HOLY CRAP THERE'S THREE OF EM! PLEX GET ME A GOLF CLUB OR SOMETHING!!"

Plex grabbed the frying pan from the room and threw it through a window. He heard relentless pounding noises coming from inside the washroom.

"DIE DIE DIE!! AHH! IT'S CRAWLING UP MY LEG!!" Plex cocked and eyebrow and continued to listen to the struggle.

Another couple Slifers walked by Plex. One asked, "Hey what's going on in there?" Plex shrugged. "Nils ran into some giant spiders."

"TAKE THAT YOU EIGHT LEGGED BASTARD!"

The other wondering Slifer laughed. "Oh again? Man those spiders may be harmless but they sure take some getting used to. I wonder if he realized they sometimes lay eggs in there too?" The two Slifers left Plex and returned to the dorm.

"Alright. I think I got them all. Yup just looked around they're all gone." Nils stepped out panting and covering in spider parts.

"Tell you what Plex. Those were the biggest and ugliest spiders I've ever seen! I think I'm going to bathe in the pond tonight." Plex laughed then looked inside and cringed. They **were **huge!

The boy closed the door and looked back at Nils. "Maybe we should report this." The perv considered it for a second and replied, "Better idea! Why don't we get a camera and send this to Ripley's Believe it or Not!"

Plex shook his head and returned to the dorm. Nils was left there confused. "What? They'd pay good money for this!"

Later…

The two had returned to their room and had settled down. The time was about ten o'clock and the two were getting ready for bed. Well…Plex was.

"Man I still got spider guts in my ear!" Nils continued to scrub his head and ear using some Q-tips. "Figures they pick and island inhabited by giants spiders to build a school on!"

Plex just nodded while he read the latest issue of 'Duelist Digest'. In the past couple days he had learned to tune Nils out with necessary. He placed a bookmark in the magazine and slid it under the bed. "We should get some sleep, tomorrow school starts."

Nils chuckled. "It's only ten fifteen Plex. Come on!" "I want to be well rested." Plex replied. Nils sighed. "Back at home my average bedtime was whenever I please and personally I don't feel like going to bed just yet. I have something better in mind…"

Nils pulled back on his shirt and grabbed his deck. Plex watched him put back on his daily clothes. "Where are you going?" Nils smiled and flashed his friend the V sign. "I'm sneaking into that secret stash! I bet Mr. Loaf is already asleep!"

The boy opened the door and closed it slowly. Plex sighed and figured he'd leave the outside light on. As he walked over to turn it on Nils ran back in. "By the way, do you want me to bring you back something?" Plex sighed shaking his head. Nils shrugged and said, "Suit yourself."

Plex watched Nils through the window as he ran down the stairs toward the mess hall…

* * *

A few minutes later…

Nils looked into the window of the mess hall. He didn't see anyone inside so he coolly turned the knob. Just then he heard someone walking by. Nils had to think quickly!

It turned out to be another Slifer student returning from the outhouse. "Man I wonder who killed all those spiders. Don't freshmen know they're harmless?" The student entered a dorm room.

Nils popped out of some nearby bushes and sighed happily. He returned to the door wondering what the other student meant. 'Where I come from spiders are kill on sight,' Nils thought to himself.

He shrugged it off and turned the knob and sure enough the door opened. "Ha! Loaf didn't even lock the door!" Nils realized he said that rather loud and looked around. He was safe for now.

The pervert snuck into the room and closed the door and quietly as he could. He looked around the room wondering where exactly the cabinet was located.

He tiptoed through the room checking every cabinet. Some contained plates others contained glasses but he couldn't find the glorious junk food cabinet.

Nils had some to the last cabinet. It was at the very back of the room. Nils weaved in and out of the tables and chairs until he was standing infront of it.

"This has to be it," he whispered to himself as he grabbed the handles. He inched the doors open slowly savoring the moment. And there it was. The same cabinet he saw that morning. "Nice!!"

Nils was unaware of how loud he shouted and didn't notice someone approaching outside the door. Unfortunately the young man didn't noticed.

"Who's there?!" Nils' heart sank as he turned around only to end up eye-to-eye with Mr. Loaf…

The boy looked in the eyes of the normally jolly big man. He knew he was in for it. But when Mr. Loaf started talking the tone wasn't what Nils thought it would be.

"Well young man, despite my warning you sneak into my secret stash after curfew even. I'm afraid I only have one thing to do with you…"

"PLEASE DON'T EXPELL ME BEFORE SCHOOL EVEN STARTS!!" Nils was now his knees begging the big man.

Loaf looked at him strangely. "Um young man this is a school for dueling. Which means we're going to solve this little issue with a duel!" Nils looked up at his headmaster with a smile.

* * *

After standing up Nils pulled out his deck. "If it's a duel you want Mr. Loaf trust me, you're going to get one!'

Mr. Loaf nodded and handed his student a duel disk. He cleared several tables and chairs for a dueling space. "Alright Nils, here's how this is going to work. If you win I'll forgive you, heck, I'll even let you pick one item from my stash!" Nils got excited. How tough could this teacher be?

"Oh but if you lose, you'll be serving a detention with me during your whole first week. I can't just let this go no matter how nice I am." Nils nodded and drew his cards.

"Lets duel!" They shouted.

Nils picked up an additional card. "I'll start this duel alright Loaf?" Mr. Loaf smiled and nodded. "It's alright with me Nils, just make sure it counts!"

The boy looked over his options before playing a card. "I play C-Team Monster Rescue Unit! (300/100)" All the sudden a huge pile of rice appeared on the field across from Nils' squad.

"Where did that come from?" Nils wondered aloud. Loaf laughed. "It's called Instant Rice. (500/0). It can be special summoned if you play a level one monster."

Nils shrugged it off. "Oh well, I set two facedowns and end my move!"

Loaf drew a card. "I play second course. This lets me summon another of one type of food monster I have out from my hand!" Another pile of rice appeared in play.

"I offer them to summon Steak in attack mode! (1500/1500" A huge savory looking steak appeared on the field. Only thing was the steak had legs and arms!

"I play yet another card known as Marinade! I can equip this card to one meat monster I have in play and every end phase it increases its attack points by 500! After three of my end phases the marinade will reach its full potential. Like in real life, marinade requires time to settle!"

Nils didn't know what to make of his headmaster's deck. He had never dueled food before.

"I attack with my steak!" The giant steak leaped into the air and was about to belly flop onto the C-Team. "I activate Bubble Barrier! This protects one monster from being destroying in battle this turn!" Nils countered.

Loaf chuckled and set a facedown. As he ended his turn the steak grew even more juicer due to the marinade spell card. (2000/1500)

Nils drew a card. "I summon Cyber Tortoise in attack mode! I then play Share the Pain now we both destroy one of our monsters!" Nils chose his tortoise and loaf chose his steak.

"Now I use C-Team, I offer them as a tribute to save my tortoise from destruction!" Nils smiled as his monster rose again. Loaf pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate tenderizing. I equip this card to a steak and as long as it is equipped to a steak then it immediately resurrects with all the equipped cards it had and same attack!"

Nils was surprised now. Very surprised. The steak would get stronger every turn and he couldn't nail it with card effects.

"I'm not done yet loaf man! I play She Sells Sea Shells! I use it to take my Shell Cannon to my hand and equip it to my tortoise. (2000/2000) I now suicide my monster into yours!"

Nils watched as the tortoise and the giants steak clashed. He knew his monster wouldn't be destroyed in battle so he wasn't afraid.

He was shocked when neither monster was destroyed! "What just happened?" The young man shouted. Loaf continued laughing. "I discarded my Preservative card. I use it to negate an attack on one of my food monsters!"

Nils clenched his fist. He was in trouble. Next turn that steak would be too strong for him to beat in battle. "I play this facedown and end my turn." As Loaf drew his card Nils' sweat was beginning to drop. He had only one card in his hand. That being Grave Arm and it was absolutely useless.

Mr. Loaf happily looked at his card and played it. "Pot of Greed. I assume you know what this does. Anyway now I play Smashing Ground." Nils watched his monster get blown away.

'Darn! My facedown was Serrated Shell, now it's also useless!' Nils looked up and saw the steak flying at him. It landed directly on him.

Nils-2000

Mr. Loaf-4000

Nils sat up slowly once the giant steak got off him. "I'm not giving up sir… No way!" Loaf admired Nils' fighting spirit. "I end my turn son. Now my steak gains another 500 from the Marinade." (2500/1500)

Nils was back on his feet and drew is card. He looked at it and his worry flooded away. "Thank you Plex, for trading me this!" Loaf was curious about the card. "Nils what is it?"

The kid smiled and placed it in his disk.

"Card of Demise lets me draw until I had five cards! But on my fifth standby phase everything in my hand as well as on my field is destroyed." Nils drew four cards loading his hand. Fanning out his cards he was disappointed. It could have been better but it also could have been worse.

"I play Cyber Tortoise in defense mode! Next I play Magic Shard Excavation! I use it to get She Sells Sea Shells back." Nils played the card and looked through his deck. He grabbed a card from it and shuffled.

"I play this card, It's called Toxic Shell!" All the sudden a green shell dripping ooze appeared on the steak. "This card deals damage to the equipped monster's owner everytime I end my turn. The damage is equal to 200 times the level I end my turn."

The ooze dripped onto Mr. Loaf. "Your monster is level seven so you take 1400 damage!" Nils explained.

Nils-2000

Mr. Loaf-2600

Mr. Loaf drew his card. "I simply end my turn…" All the sudden the equipment cards disappeared off the steak including the toxic shell.

Nils cocked his eyebrow. "Wait, I thought tenderizing kept your monster from being destroying and losing it's equipments." Loaf smiled and took his steak from the field to the graveyard. "Remember, Marinade! It's been three turns so now my hunk of beef isn't just a steak. It's a Ribeye!" (3000/1500).

The perv shrugged. "I thought you would have something more impressive than that." Loaf shook his finger. "My monster can instantly eliminate a monster as soon as they engage in battle, it can even negate all effects! That includes your Cyber Tortoise!"

Nils gulped. Loaf called his attacked. "Go Ribeye! Destroy that tortoise!" Nils revealed his facedown. "Go Serrated Shell! Your monster is destroyed!" Loaf discarded a card from his hand. "Go Preservative! I resurrect my Ribeye!"

Nils had done nothing but stall for a turn. "Wow Mr. Loaf. You're pretty good." "As are you Nils," he replied. "Now I do believe it's your turn."

The boy nodded and drew another card. "Alright I'm not out of tricks yet. I can atleast takedown your Ribeye. I switch my tortoise into attack mode. Now I combo my Reverse Limiter Removal with Shield and Sword! (4000/0)" Nil smirked. "Say goodbye to your meat! Go Eradicator Beam!"

The laser erupted from the Cyber Tortoise's mouth blowing away the Ribeye. Nils sighed in relief. "My monster may be destroyed but atleast your beef is gone."

Nils-2000

Mr. Loaf- 1600

Much to Nils' horror the Ribeye returned to the field. "No…don't…. tell me…" Loaf revealed his last card. "One last Preservative my student!"

Nils had no moves left and ended his turn with the destruction of Cyber Tortoise due to Reverse Limiter Removal.

Mr. Loaf drew his card. "You've fought a good duel young man but this is over! Go attack him directly!" Nils was yet again flattened by the huge piece of meat.

Nils-0

Mr. Loaf-1600

"I lost again…" Nils mumbled.

Mr. Loaf walked over to him and helped the student up. "You know something Mr. Gibbson, you gave me such a fun and invigorating duel that I won't punish you!" Nils managed to squeeze out a smile. "I would like you to return to your room now. Classes start tomorrow."

Nils nodded and said, "Thank you Mr. Loaf! Let me just grab my cards…" He walked over to pick up some cards he dropped when the steak attacked when all the sudden something burst through the window.

Nils jumped back in surprise and realized it was a Ra Yellow student. Mr. Loaf ran over to him.

"Son are you alright? Wake up kid come on!" The kid was rather strange looking as he started to awaken. He looked at Nils then Mr. Loaf and managed to mumble one thing…

"Help me…"

* * *

Cliff Hangers rock don't they. Who is this kid and what is going on with him? Tune in next chapter to find out and also see Nils' first day of school. The next chapter cannot be missed! 


End file.
